Les univers déchirés
by iloveharlock
Summary: Son père mort, Alguérande ne peut que prendre la relève. Mais le jeune homme ne peut croire au pire de ses cauchemars et il recherche obstinément la vérité - quitte à y perdre la vie pour l'atteindre... Et quand les plus vieilles "familles" s'entredéchirent, la jeune génération se sent impuissante, et le coeur brisé.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Toshiro, Eméraldas, Maetel – appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

- Bienvenue à bord, capitaine !

- Merci, j'espère bien, lieutenant Oxymonth ! Je ne pense pas que le _Pharaon_ finirait sa mission de vol de reconnaissance sans moi ? !… Même si j'ai failli à mon poste à plus d'une reprise… Je suis heureux d'assurer au mieux.

Gander étreignit amicalement les épaules de son capitaine, après l'inévitable accueil protocolaire.

- Mes programmations me permettent de suppléer, si cela était nécessaire. Mais j'apprécie encore plus de te voir assis dans votre fauteuil noir, sur la plateforme surélevée de la passerelle de notre cuirassé.

Alguérande, encore en civil, à la fin de la dernière escale de ses neufs mois de mission, s'étira, ayant hâte de clôturer les cinq semaines de fin de vol, pour revoir les siens.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Comme d'hab. ! Je t'ai fait rôtir des entrecôtes, avec des assortiments de salades fraîches et des pommes de terre en chemise. Cela te sera servi pour ton dîner.

- Tu viens le partager avec moi ?

- J'espère bien, il y a de quoi combler les appétits de trois gars ayant le double de ta corpulence ! Tu te goinfres, et tu ne prends pas un gramme, même le Mécanoïde que je suis est jaloux !

Alguérande éclata de rire alors que les ascenseurs l'emmenaient à son appartement.

- Quoi, tu grossis ?

- J'ai des tissus biologiques par-dessus de mon exosquelette. Ils sont dilatables, si je puis dire, tout comme ma mémoire et mon cœur sensible est en constant mode d'apprentissage. Et donc, pour ta question : oui, je peux prendre du poids – contrairement à toi, donc ! Tu es vraiment trop parfait, Algie, même et surtout pour un Humain !

* * *

Arrivé dans son appartement, ses bagages amenés par le service interne de la flotte terrestre, Alguérande se servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche, en but la moitié avant d'ôter son manteau de voyage pour s'asseoir dans un des canapés de son salon.

- Si j'étais parfait, je ne connaîtrais que bonheurs et bienveillances depuis ma naissance, ce fut tout le contraire. Et j'ai déjà tant enduré…

- Que redoutes-tu, Alguérande ? interrogea doucement le lhorois.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un sentiment que tous les Mâles Alphas de la famille ont connu, à de multiples reprises, murmura le jeune homme en ignorant la part de gâteau à la crème qui lui était tendue. Quand nous avons droit au bonheur, cela signifie que les tragédies sont au rendez-vous… J'ai peur, Gander !

- Algie ! Le petit Althénor pousse gentiment, ses parents sont heureux au possible et la société d'informatique de ton aîné croule sous les contrats. Alcéllya s'est mariée et rêve de fonde sa propre famille. Pouchy roucoule lui aussi, à sa manière, avec la belle Terswhine et ils veillent tous les deux sur Terra IV et la Colonie Sylvidre de la Reine Wylvéline. Et toi…

Gander se mordit les lèvres, conscient de s'être laissé emporter.

- Je suis désolé, Alguérande.

Le jeune homme balafré à la crinière fauve eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules, en complète opposition avec la pâleur et l'agitation fébrile de ses doigts qui martyrisaient un innocent coussin argenté près de lui.

- Madaryne et moi en sommes arrivés à des eaux paisibles, si je puis dire, mais je vois si peu Alveyron… En même temps, vu ma profession, je ne pourrais guère le garder plus que lors de nos longues escales… Finalement, je devrais peut-être réserver cette place à l'école vétérinaire…

- Tu y excellerais, Algie, tu aimes tant les animaux, et tu sais tant t'occuper d'eux !

- Mais je ne serai jamais qu'un Militaire, c'est mon choix !

Gander se leva.

- Je te laisse te réinstaller, te rafraîchir. Je ne reviendrai que ce soir, pour le dîner !

- Avec plaisir, merci, sourit Alguérande.

* * *

Tout de noir vêtu, une écharpe de soie dorée autour du cou, boutons de manchettes scintillants aux revers de sa veste, Alguérande accueillit à son tour assez protocolairement son second et ami.

- Et je passe l'étape apéro et bouchées car je suis affamé !

Gander retint le jeune homme par le poignet, pour sa part absolument pas en tenue festive ou simplement de ville, le regard préoccupé ou plutôt attristé.

- Assieds-toi, Algie, j'ai reçu un appel…

- Si c'était une alerte, j'aurais été mis au courant, moi aussi. Pas d'alarme, donc je m'en fiche ! Allons manger, j'ai très très faim !

- Assieds-toi, Algie… J'ai reçu un appel, de ta mère…

Alguérande blêmit, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui, bras et jambes coupés, anéantis dans l'attente des mots à venir qu'il refusait d'entendre !

- Ma mère… A toi… Pourquoi pas à moi ?… Que disait-elle ?

Gander hésitant, Alguérande sentit toutes les fibres de son être se tétaniser, lui faisant endurant le martyre.

- Gander ! ?

- Alguérande, capitaine, ton père est mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Une navette intergalactique mise à sa disposition, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ était revenu de toute urgence sur Terre.

- Maman !

- Algie…

Bouleversée, Alhannis près d'elle, Salmanille s'effondra contre son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage… J'aurais dû, avant de passer cet appel ?

- Je suis là, maman. Et Alhannis aussi. Tu ne devais pas être seule en ce moment.

La porte de la morgue s'ouvrant, ce fut non sans surprise qu'Alguérande fixa celle qui venait d'entrer.

- Madaryne…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'endures seul, enfin façon de parler… Je comprendrais que vous me renvoyiez, ajouta-t-elle devant les trois regards.

Alhannis, en chef de famille, porta le sien sur son cadet.

- Algie ?

- Merci, Madaryne, j'apprécie. Alveyron ?

- A mon hôtel. Il est avec… sa nounou.

Trop émotionné, Alguérande ne releva pas l'hésitation de la jeune femme, ses yeux posés sur la porte menant à la chambre froide.

- J'y vais, maman.

- Nous y allons tous, assura Alhannis. Je suis l'aîné, c'est à moi, et à moi seul de reconnaître… J'apprécie que tu sois là, mon militaire d'Algie !

Son bras autour des épaules de sa mère, sa main effleurant celle de son frère, Alguérande se dirigea vers la chambre froide.

Alhannis tendit un gobelet de café à son cadet alors que Pouchy se matérialisait soudain.

- Je ne peux pas y croire ! jeta le tout jeune homme blond.

- Tu n'as rien perçu, Pouch' ?

- Non, sinon ce serait moi qui vous aurait prévenus ! Comment vous allez ?

Alhannis vida son gobelet de café.

- Pouch', maman est en état de choc. On l'a hospitalisée. Alguérande ne va pas bien du tout, tu devrais aller lui parler, moi je n'en tire pas un mot !

Pouchy eut une légère inclinaison de la tête vers Madaryne.

- Merci à toi.

* * *

Pouchy s'approcha de son aîné à la crinière fauve, tassé dans un fauteuil, le regard fixé sur son gobelet de café sans y avoir trempé ses lèvres.

- Tu es en train de te brûler les doigts…

- Je crois… que j'ai besoin de cette petite douleur.

- Algie, que ne me disent pas Alhannis et maman ?

- Elle a trop pris l'habitude de la douceur de ses petits-enfants, elle n'a pas supporté la vision. Je crois que personne n'aurait pu l'endurer…

- Algie, je te demande… souffla Pouchy, le visage dévasté de chagrin.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Quoi ? !

Après le dîner, auquel aucun des convives n'avait touché, quasiment, Salmanille rentrée chez elle mais s'étant confinée dans les appartements qui avaient été ceux conjugaux, Alguérande était demeuré seul – Alhannis reparti auprès de sa femme et de leur bébé, Pouchy ayant rejoint Terra IV et la jolie jeune Sorcière de son cœur.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les étoiles du ciel d'un noir d'encre, eut un profond soupir.

Madaryne s'approcha de lui.

- Je peux rester ?

- Oui, merci. Alveyron va bien ?

- Il est dans sa salle de jeux, il est ravi. Sauf que là il dort depuis bien longtemps après son repas. Il est tranquille, contrairement à toi… Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te comportes pas normalement ! Enfin, je veux dire. En fait, je ne sais pas comment et quoi dire…

- Et toi, tu es là, en ces instants. Merci.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester loin, insensible. Je t'ai fait le pire mal possible, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, je ne pourrai jamais l'effacer… Mais tu demeures un homme précieux pour moi, et pour Alveyron !

Madaryne resserra son étreinte sur les mains du jeune homme.

- Que s'est-il passé… là-bas ?

_ Leur mère s'étant sentie mal, Alhannis l'escortant et appelant les Urgentiste, Alguérande était demeuré auprès du corps qu'un employé de la morgue avait sorti de son caisson._

_ Le jeune homme passa une nouvelle fois sa main au-dessus du cadavre._

_ - Je ne capte rien… Je ne ressens rien… Pouchy, Clio, j'ai besoin de vous, par pitié !_

_ L'ombre de la Jurassienne se dilata quelques instants, avant de disparaître._

_ - Pouchy ! ? hurla Alguérande, au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Je dois savoir, il me faut comprendre !_

- Mais Pouchy est venu plus tard, non ? fit Madaryne en présentant une assiette de crudités bien arrosées de sauce épicée.

Alguérande piocha machinalement dans les légumes et fruits, pour les avaler sans aucun plaisir ni même faim.

- Pouchy est arrivé bien trop tard, souffla Alguérande en se décomposant, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de terrasse le plus proche, le cœur battant la chamade, pâle au possible.

- Algie ? fit Madaryne.

- Ce n'était pas le corps de mon père. Je n'ai rien ressenti ! Il n'a peut-être pas de chromosome doré, il a toujours eu une connexion avec le surnaturel et j'aurais dû donc le percevoir ! Ce corps mutilé, presque non identifiable, ce n'était pas mon papa !

- Algie ! ?

- Ce n'était pas mon papa ! hurla le jeune homme. L'_Arcadia_ et Clio ne me répondent pas, pas plus que Toshiro… Mais il doit y avoir une raison ! Mon père ne peut pas avoir été tué ! Je le refuse, je vais le retrouver, si je peux ! Et ce corps, ce corps…

- Oui, Algie ?

- Ca me révulse…

Alguérande s'évanouit, totalement épuisé et miné par trop d'émotions.

Truffy, le chat se transforma alors en majestueux lion dominant au corps café et à la crinière d'or, léchant tendrement de réconfort le jeune homme entre ses pattes.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Levé très tôt, Alguérande avait pris son petit déjeuner, servi par un personnel attentionné, et plus silencieux que jamais. Le jeune homme avait avalé la moitié d'un toast recouvert de miel et but plusieurs tasses de café. Son estomac criait famine de n'avoir rien reçu depuis près de vingt-quatre heures mais il était incapable d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit !

- Je peux m'asseoir ? pria Madaryne.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu dois avoir faim. Et j'ai l'intention d'aller voir Alveyron, je peux aussi ? J'ai ton accord ?

- Evidemment ! Alveyron est ravi d'être à nouveau dans son petit univers !

Alguérande vomit soudain, se précipitant dans la pièce voisine, haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, pris de vertiges.

- Algie ? murmura Madaryne en passant une serviette fraîche et humide sur son front, ses tempes, et sa nuque.

- Je vais mieux, vraiment, murmura le jeune homme en reprenant quelques couleurs. Mady, je n'espérais pas… Alhannis a Khélye, Alcéllya son mari, Pouchy et Terswhine – moi, je n'avais personne près de moi…

- Je suis là, fit Madaryne. Mais, est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu as déduits de tes observations… ?

- Ce cadavre mutilé n'est pas mon père ! hurla soudain Alguérande. Il est méconnaissable, c'est trop facile ! Je ne sais pas qui, pourquoi… Mais sans écho de son léger lien surnaturel, je suis formel : ce n'est pas mon papa dans ce caisson froid ! Je dois savoir, tout comme pour Clio, car je connais peu de forces dans les univers à brider ses pouvoirs – en fait, je n'en connais aucune… Et je crois que ce sont là mes pires craintes !

- Quoi, même avec tes talents particuliers, tu n'arrives pas à faire surgir la vérité ?

Aidant le jeune homme à se remettre debout, Madaryne revint dans la salle à manger bleue. Elle s'assit tandis qu'on lui servait son café et qu'elle demandait des œufs brouillés.

Son regard évitant soigneusement les marmites de nourriture, Alguérande continua de se tordre machinalement les mains.

- L'_Arcadia_ n'apparaît sur aucun scan des satellites d'observation. Il a disparu, Clio n'émet plus rien, reprit-il. Et le cadavre a été retrouvé, balancé dans une décharge, non loin d'Heiligenstadt.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

- En effet… On nous a donné une dépouille en pâture, pour qu'on ne se pose pas de questions… Et ce n'est pas celle de mon père. Nous, tous les Mâles Alphas, avons toujours rejeté les pires conclusions…

- Mais que pourrais-tu donc trouver, Algie ?

- La vérité… Et Clio… Elle sait certainement ce qui s'est passé dans la mer d'étoiles… Et j'ai déjà mis Gahad sur le coup, qu'il entre en contact avec Toshiro !

- Et, Ark ?

- Le _Pharaon_ est un cuirassé militaire, je ne peux l'utiliser pour mes petites entreprises personnelles. Et, une fois de plus, Gander doit suppléer…

- Tu n'as pas failli ! protesta Madaryne en dévorant ses œufs, sa viande et ses légumes grillés, avalant les brioches toastées. Tu as des jours pour raisons familiales… A durée indéterminée.

Alguérande essuya ses yeux noyés de larmes.

- Maman est effondrée, Alhannis est dévasté, Alcéllya ne sait que penser et Pouchy est anéanti ! Je dois tenir bon, pour eux tous. Aucun de nous n'en a vraiment conscience, mais je crains d'être le seul à pouvoir apporter, si pas une solution, un éclairage à cette situation qui nous détruit… Et j'ai tellement peur, Mady !

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, marchant à grands pas.

- Mady, nous nous sommes incompris sur les risques qu'Alveyron avait courus, un jour. Et je crains bien que tu sois celle qui avait entièrement raison : je ne peux pas protéger les miens. Tous tes reproches étaient justifiés, je ne pourrai jamais veiller sur les miens.

Alguérande revint s'asseoir.

- Hier, avant que je ne m'écroule piteusement, tu disais qu'Alfie était avec « sa nounou ». Mais c'est une nounou masculine, c'est bien ça ?

- Disons que j'ai entamé une relation qui risque bien de se briser dans l'œuf, avoua Madaryne en tartinant ses brioches de beurre de cacahuètes, ajoutant des câpres et un peu de sauce épicée.

- Comment cela ? Si tu as trouvé le bonheur, que tu es heureuse, et lui aussi ? Je suis indiscret, désolé, pardonne-moi. Tu n'as pas à me répondre !

- Il le faut, Algie ! aboya la jeune femme. Le nouveau percussionniste est très gentil, nous nous sommes trouvé bien des points communs, nous avons passé d'excellents moments, et Alveyron rit avec lui… Mais…

- Oui, Mady ?

- Tout ce que j'ai ressenti en revenant. Tout ce que je ressens depuis que je ne te fais plus de reproches pour notre Alfie menacé par cette Phernelmonde… C'est violent, Alguérande… Je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal, et je n'aurais pas autant d'émotions, si je n'avais encore tant de sentiments pour toi ! C'est le pire moment qui soit, Algie, mais je dois le reconnaître : je t'aime toujours ! Oh oui, j'ai tant de sentiments pour toi ! Mais tu ne pourrais jamais que me haïr pour l'enfer que je t'ai fait endurer, dans ce coma interminable… Je l'ai dit, n'y prête aucune attention, j'ai juste soulagé ma conscience.

- Alveyron !

Se levant, Alguérande alla au-devant de son fils qui trottinait du haut de ses presque quatre ans, tout sourire, ses boucles couleur de miel fluides quand il les caressa tendrement.

- Mon tout petit !

- Papa !

- Mon grand chéri !

- Maman !

Encadré par ses parents, Alveyron fut placé sur les coussins de sa chaise par son père.

- Papy ?

- Il n'est pas là…

- Papy, vivant ! Toshiro, mauvais ! Clio très triste.

- Je sais. Il va falloir que je le ramène.

Yeux écarquillés, Madaryne suivait sans un mot l'étrange échange.

- Algie ? Alfie ?

- Notre fils a raison. Mon père est toujours en vie, mais sans nul doute grièvement blessé, hors d'état de nous joindre… Je vais aller le chercher, le ramener ! Alveyron ?

- Papa ! Papy ! Nous tous !

- Oui, Alfie, je nous réunirai, je t'en fais la promesse !

Alveyron rit, confiant, serrant la main de son père, embrassant la main qui lui beurrait ses toasts.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

La semaine touchait à sa fin et levé par habitude très tôt, Alhannis s'était précipité à la chambre de son frère à la crinière fauve, Pouchy ayant rejoint Terra IV et Tershwine depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- J'ai la confirmation du contrat sur ton _Pharaon_, Algie. Je pars avec toi et…

Alhannis pila au pied du lit.

- Oh, mais… Mais…

Madaryne eut un petit gloussement amusé et plongea sous la couverture.

- Désolé… souffla Alhannis en battant précipitamment en retraite, les joues ayant viré au rouge vif !

Quelques instants plus tard, ayant enfilé une robe de chambre, son cadet le rejoignait dans le salon.

- Madaryne et toi… ?

- C'est en bonne voie, sourit Alguérande en passant la main dans sa crinière en bataille. En tout cas, on va tout réessayer.

- J'en suis heureux ! Il n'empêche que vous avez bien caché votre jeu, je n'ai pas soupçonné un instant…

- Disons que ça s'est fait sans préméditation. Ça c'est juste fait… Nous tâcherons au moins d'éviter les erreurs de la première fois. Enfin, nous allons surtout être très prudents. Je ne sais pas si ça peut nous mener quelque part, mais nous continuerons de toute façon de nous entendre au mieux pour Alveyron.

Alguérande reposa son verre d'eau.

- Que disais-tu en faisant irruption dans ma chambre ? Tu embarques sur le _Pharaon _?

- Oui. J'ai à réviser son système central. Ça devrait me prendre une dizaine de jours. Je t'accompagnerai donc dans tes recherches de papa.

- Je vais surtout devoir suivre le plan de vol de fin de mission, durant deux semaines, ensuite nous prendrons le _Deathbird_.

Alhannis fronça les sourcils.

- Mais si tu ne ressens déjà rien en ce moment, comment peux-tu espérer que ça va changer une fois que tu auras repris l'espace ? Et tu ne comptes quand même pas emmener Alveyron ? !

- Non, cela ne m'a pas effleuré un instant. Madaryne ne me le pardonnerait pas ! En revanche, je pense aller voir quelques amis du passé qui sont en ligne directe avec le surnaturel, si je puis dire, en commençant par Talmaïdès. Si Alveyron a pu capter quelque chose, je devrais bien finir par y arriver !

- Alveyron semble bien sensible, remarqua Alhannis.

- Oui. Il tient de Pouchy et de moi. Il est même hypersensible !

Madaryne s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Tu viens te doucher, Algie. Ensuite, nous réveillerons Alfie !

- Je vous laisse, sourit Alhannis. Je dois aller raconter ça à Khélye !

* * *

En communication avec Gander, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ avait fait le point de la situation.

- Je quitte la Terre d'ici quarante-huit heures. Mon frère et moi atteindrons le cuirassé quatre jours plus tard.

- Bien, je fais déjà mettre à l'arrêt, fit le lhorois. La station spatiale Kondong est toute proche, je t'y attendrai. Du neuf de ton côté ?

- Ce n'était pas le corps de mon père. Les analyses ADN l'ont prouvé. Ils auraient dû commencer par là avant d'annoncer une telle chose et de tous nous bouleverser ! ragea le jeune homme. Et vu que c'est toujours silence radio le concernant, ça ne rassure absolument pas ma mère, mais elle attendra patiemment de mes nouvelles.

- Et, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

- Avec le _Deathbird_, je vais reprendre la piste de l'_Arcadia_ là où il a été signalé pour la dernière fois ! siffla Alguérande, déterminé. Il faudra aussi que j'opère la jonction avec le _Queen Eméraldas_. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas l'attitude d'Eméraldas d'ailleurs… Elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit de leurs mois de vol en commun, ne transmet pas mes messages à Toshiro pourtant elle au moins, elle doit savoir où il est ! Si seulement je pouvais atteindre Clio, mais le fait que je ne capte rien d'elle, et inversement, est inquiétant au possible… J'ai peur, Gander. Si le pire était malgré tout arrivé à mon père, elle ne lui survivrait pas ! Et j'ai beau tourner et retourner la situation dans ma tête, je ne vois guère que cette explication, en dépit des presciences d'Alveyron !

- N'envisage pas une solution aussi sans espoir, intervint rapidement Gander. Et une fois la mission terminée, compte sur moi pour t'accompagner dans tes recherches !

- Merci, Gander. J'apprécie.

- Je prépare également tout pour l'arrivée de ton aîné.

Et Alguérande sentit son cœur s'alléger.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir emmener Truffy ?

- Depuis le premier jour où tu m'as expliqué ce qu'il était réellement, j'appréhende de le savoir avec Alveyron… Mais je lui fais malgré tout confiance quand tu es là.

- Truffy est issu de l'Oasis. Il en est même un des piliers. Il ne fera jamais de mal à l'un de nous ! assura Alguérande.

- Je suis quand même toujours assez impressionnée de le voir reprendre sa forme naturelle, avoua Madaryne en caressant le chat lové sur ses genoux.

- Bien, je le prends avec moi, conclut Alguérande.

- Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

- Quand j'aurai retrouvé mon père et que la famille sera réunie.

- Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr ! Et toi, tu peux venir ici autant que tu le voudras.

- Oui, Alveyron apprécie de se recueillir sur la petite tombe de Minikun. Mais j'ai avant tout les concerts à assurer. Je ne dérangerai donc pas trop ta mère, même si elle raffole d'avoir son petit-fils auprès d'elle, enfin ses petits-fils.

- Est-ce que tu veux passer encore un peu de temps avec Alveyron ? Je vais aller dans la chambre finir nos bagages.

- Oui, merci.

Alguérande se leva, traversant le salon pour aller s'agenouiller auprès de son fils qui se tenait au milieu de ses jouets.

- Je peux jouer avec toi, mon grand ?

Alveyron adressa un large sourire à son père et lui tendit une poignée de petits cubes pour élever les tours sur lesquelles il était occupé.

* * *

Pendant que les valets chargeaient les valises des deux frères dans les taxis devant les amener à l'astroport militaire, ces derniers avaient chaleureusement embrassé leur mère.

- Nous te tiendrons au courant de ce que nous découvrirons. Enfin, ce sera surtout du ressort d'Alguérande ! Moi, je vais me contenter de faire les mises à jour de son _Pharaon_ puis d'ajouter quelques gadgets sur son _Deathbird_.

- Quel dommage que Gahad ne puisse se synchroniser avec l'Âme de l'_Arcadia_, ça aurait permis d'élucider ce mystère dès les premières heures ! ragea Alguérande, poings serrés. Mais qu'importe qu'un mois se soit écoulé, je chercherai sans jamais renoncer. J'ai déjà envoyé Talmaïdès prospecter du côté de ses amis surnaturels – en espérant que ça ne ranime pas une fois encore son Seigneur ou encore cette Phernelmonde !

- Oui, tu auras déjà bien assez de chats à fouetter, remarqua Salmanille, ce qui lui valu un feulement de protestation de la part de Truffy. Bon voyage, les enfants, soyez prudents et revenez-moi !

- Promis, maman. Je veillerai bien sur Algie.

- Ne renverse pas les rôles, pria ce dernier.

- Je suis l'aîné, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi !

- Et c'est moi le militaire ! rectifia encore Alguérande dans un éclat de rire.

- Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre, conclut Salmanille en les étreignant un long moment. Et je sais que Pouchy veillera sur vous depuis Terra IV. Moi, je m'occuperai d'Alveyron et d'Althénor quand ils seront de passage au domaine.

Ses fils embarquant dans les taxis, Salmanille suivit du regard les véhicules qui quittaient la cour intérieure du château.

« Que les dieux soient avec vous, mes petits ! ».

Dans la navette intergalactique qui les conduisait au _Pharaon_, Alguérande avait commencé à établir une ébauche de plan de bataille.

- Quelles sont tes intentions, plus précisément, Alguérande ? interrogea son aîné.

- Si je trouve Auryel, ses parents ne devraient pas être loin !

- Quoi, tu crois qu'il est encore en âge de traîner dans leurs jupes ? s'étonna Alhannis. C'est un capitaine de vaisseau depuis quelques mois !

- Et il navigue dans une zone très exposée aux bandes de Pirates. Il a justement grand besoin de ses parents qui connaissent ce monde mieux que personne ! Ils pourront l'aiguiller au mieux dans ses premiers pas dans la mer d'étoiles. Et puis, ils sont extrêmement protecteurs, ils ne le lâcheront pas ainsi !

- Je vois. Donc tous nos espoirs reposent sur ce jeune homme. Je suppose qu'il va coopérer.

- A la façon dont ça débute, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit tellement partant, maugréa Alguérande. Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des proches. Et ce même si vous avez fréquenté le même bac à sable !

- J'avoue que le silence d'Eméraldas et de Toshiro me surprend. Après tout, papa les a toujours considérés comme ses meilleurs amis, reprit Alhannis. Je sais qu'il ne voyait Eméraldas qu'une fois ou deux par an, au grand maximum, mais au contraire, Toshiro ne le quittait pas de par la force des choses !

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Et je n'aime pas ça !

- Il y a de l'espoir ? fit enfin son aîné, d'une toute petite voix.

- Toujours !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Son aîné finissant l'installation des nouveaux systèmes électroniques du _Pharaon_, Alguérande avait lui procédé à la clôture de ses fichiers pour les dernières heures de vol de sa mission de surveillance.

Gander était venu pour l'un des ultimes briefings de la mission.

- Les dossiers des membres d'équipage sont complets, ils seront transférés à l'état-major pour leur évaluation. Ils pourront profiter des mois de congé. Moi, j'aurai bien à faire. Es-tu sûr de vouloir te joindre à ma petite expédition ?

- C'est mon devoir d'ami. Et j'ai à veiller sur mon capitaine ! Je t'accompagne, Alguérande, et ça ne se discute pas ! Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles de tes investigations ?

- Eméraldas m'a enfin répondu. Elle dit s'être désolidarisée de l'_Arcadia_ il y a deux mois déjà et ne plus avoir de nouvelles depuis, d'où le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à m'apprendre et donc aucune raison de reprendre le contact. Mais elle a fini par accepter de me mettre en communication avec Auryel Ban, bien qu'il soit très occupé à traquer avec son _Koïdon_ l'_Orichalque_ du capitaine Pirate Lorédan.

- Aucun dialogue pendant des semaines et soudain elle t'inonde d'infos. Surprenant revirement, non ? remarqua le Mécanoïde.

- Elle est quand même l'amie de mon père depuis plus d'un quart de siècles, ça compte !

Le jeune homme fixa le café qui refroidissait dans la tasse devant lui, sans mot dire.

- Et elle ta seule source de renseignements, c'est bien ça ? reprit le second du _Pharaon_.

- Elle me mènera à Toshiro et donc à l'_Arcadia_. C'est tout ce qui m'importe ! gronda Alguérande.

- Je la croyais ton amie et là je te sens prêt à la soumettre à la question si elle gardait plus longtemps le silence ? glissa Gander en caressant machinalement la corne de son front.

- Elle est celle de mon père. Moi, je ne la connais quasi pas ! Et je suis prêt à tout pour parvenir à mon père ! Si ça te pose problème… ?

- Je me suis engagé à te suivre, de façon militaire et plus privée. Je fais de tes convictions les miennes sur ce coup. Je te souhaite de réussir, et sans avoir à le regretter par la suite. Je voudrais juste que tu songes à ce dernier point, Algie ! ? Promis ?

- Oui, Gander. Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver, cependant. Pouchy a eu son aura noire, pour m'aider, j'ai à passer par la mienne pour réunir notre famille, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura d'autre alternative !

- Je peux déjà la percevoir en toi, murmura le lhorois. Tu es parti en guerre, plus rien ne t'arrêtera.

Alguérande eut un léger soupir.

- Sur ce coup, le protecteur de la vie, sous toutes ses formes, ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Je dois être le fils de mon père, d'un Pirate, et sacrifier mes certitudes pour savoir comment on a pu tromper celles de mon père pour parvenir à l'abattre ! Et s'il a trop baissé sa garde, je ne peux refaire cette erreur, sinon je ne le ramènerai pas !

Le second du _Pharaon_ se leva.

- Tu viens dîner à mon appartement ?

- Non… J'ai à m'entretenir en rêve avec deux amies.

- Talmaïdès et Lumélyance ?

- Je vois que tu me connais bien, ne put s'empêcher de sourire le jeune homme. Et demain, nous partirons sur mon _Deathbird_ en battant pavillon Pirates !

- Qu'en a dit le général ?

- Je suis en congés, je fais ce que je veux !

* * *

En une fusion d'énergie, Pouchy et Wylvéline la Reine des Sylvidres, partageaient leur apprentissage de jeunes êtres, leurs souvenirs, leurs expériences.

A quelques pas, Torien l'esprit de l'Arbre de Vie et Terswhine la Sorcière d'Orishmir les observaient avec beaucoup de tendresse.

L'Arbre de Vie frémit et s'illumina soudain, mais le cœur de son tronc était d'un noir de suie.

Pouchy se redressa, bras croisés, ses doigts étreignant l'étoffe précieuse de la longue toge couleur cuivre qu'il portait.

- Alguérande a enfin pris sa décision. Il va enfreindre ses croyances les plus précieuses pour tous nous réunir.

- Il pourra revenir en arrière ? interrogea Terswhine.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est puissant et a des alliés de première force. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va découvrir et à quel point ça l'affectera… Il est solide. Il a puisé dans les sévices de son enfance une résistance phénoménale. Il peut sembler fragile, mais il est le plus fort de nous tous, bien plus que notre père. Algie a déjà réalisé des miracles et il en fera d'autres… Bien qu'en ces temps immédiats, nous n'en attendions qu'un seul de lui !

- Nous pouvons l'aider ? interrogea Terswhine.

- En croyant en lui. C'est son combat, pas le nôtre. Nous ne ferions que le gêner, parasiter ses sensations.

La jolie Sorcière glissa son bras sous celui de l'homme de sa vie.

- Et il faudra que nous songions ensuite à choisir, pour mon immortalité et ta mortalité. Nous verrons, plus tard.

- Oui, un autre jour, gronda Pouchy en irradiant de lumière pour contrer et maintenir le cœur noir de l'Arbre de Vie, l'empêchant de grandir, pour le moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Un long moment, Alguérande observa la silhouette du vaisseau en forme de gigantesque dirigeable dont le _Deathbird_ se rapprochait.

- On dirait que cette Eméraldas te fait peur ? fit Alhannis.

- Je ne sais presque rien d'elle… Elle est la femme de Toshiro, la mère de leur fils. Elle a combattu les Carsinoés avec nous lors de la bataille finale, mais je n'ai eu que très peu d'échanges avec elle. Et toi, tu te souviens d'Auryel ?

- Tu l'as rappelé l'autre jour : nous n'avons fait que partager le bac à sable.

Alguérande esquissa une grimace.

- C'est vrai que depuis que Toshiro a intégré le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_, Eméraldas n'a plus vécu que pour son fils, bourlinguant de son côté, la plupart du temps. Étrange vie pour une femme assez surprenante si j'en crois ce que notre père pouvait en dire. Et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous allons être reçus !

- Pas de nouvelles d'Auryel et de son _Koïdon _? lança Gander depuis sa console.

- Non. C'est le problème avec ceux qui louent leurs services, ils sont très difficilement traçables. Et ce même si ça leur donne l'avantage face aux cibles qu'on leur désigne.

Alguérande eut un ricanement.

- Si je savais où il est, je ne perdrais pas de temps à courir après sa mère ! Gahad, laisse nos boucliers actifs, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous allons être reçus après que je lui ai forcé la main pour me répondre et obliger le contact !

- Elle ne te canarderait quand même pas ? hoqueta Alhannis.

- Je la crois capable de tout. C'est une mère louve, elle fera tout pour protéger son enfant. J'en ai eu un bon exemple avec Madaryne !

Sourcils froncés, Gander s'approcha d'Alguérande qui s'agitait dans son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à t'approcher de cet Auryel ? C'est avec ses parents que ton père volait !

- Auryel et son _Koïdon_ remplissent des contrats à longueur d'années, il a donc parcouru des distances assez considérables en peu de temps et a traversé de nombreuses zones galactiques. Papa échappe peut-être la plupart du temps aux observatoires militaires ou civils, sa balise est enregistrée dans les ordinateurs du _Queen_ et du _Koïdon_.

- Et pourquoi le _Deathbird_ est-il incapable de la localiser ? tiqua Alhannis.

- Disons que le _Death_ n'était plus sensé voler depuis que j'ai mon _Pharaon_, hormis en appui. Mais en aucun cas, je n'avais vraiment plus à naviguer de concert avec l'_Arcadia_ durant mes congés. Et puis, tout comme Pouchy, je disposais d'une connexion infiniment supérieure à une balise avec notre père !

- Je suppose qu'il y a aussi une entité surnaturelle dans la partie ? reprit Alhannis.

- Forcément, sinon il y a longtemps que je saurais où est notre père et ce qui lui est arrivé ! ragea son cadet à la crinière fauve. Enfin, si je rétablis le contact avec Clio, ça devrait aussi nous aider.

- Contact établi avec le _Queen Eméraldas_, intervint Gahad, l'Ordinateur du _Deathbird_.

- Je t'accompagne à bord ? glissa Gander.

- Non, je préfère que tu veilles sur mon frère.

* * *

A l'approche de la cinquantaine, la flamboyante rousse du _Queen Eméraldas_ était plus resplendissante que jamais, le regard tranquille et assuré, le teint pâle sur lequel tranchait la balafre de sa joue gauche.

- Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus, Alguérande. Et pour être franche, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour !

- Je ne t'aurais pas harcelée sans raison, assura le jeune homme alors qu'elle le précédait à ses appartements.

- Et si j'avais eu des informations pour toi, je t'aurais répondu ! jeta un peu sèchement Eméraldas.

- Et moi, j'aurais pensé que tu chercherais également ton mari, remarqua Alguérande alors qu'elle lui proposait du red bourbon.

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à lui faire confiance. Tu devrais agir de même avec ton père ! S'ils ne veulent pas être retrouvés, quelle que soit la raison, nous avons à la respecter.

- Mais rien ne dit que c'est arrivé de leur plein gré ! vitupéra Alguérande. Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? ! Et moi, je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'extrêmement grave. Jamais mon père ne nous aurait laissés sans nouvelles !

- On voit que tu ne connais pas encore grand-chose à la vie, Alguérande, reprit plus doucement la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_. Il y a tant de raisons pour des Pirates comme nous d'avoir à disparaître un moment !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… avoua Alguérande. La balise de l'_Arcadia _? reprit-il.

- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen_ se sont désynchronisés quand nous nous sommes quittés il y a deux mois. Effectivement, comme je te le disais, Alguérande, ton père n'a pas voulu que je puisse continuer à tracer son parcours ! Il avait à faire, mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. J'ai la conviction qu'il a ses propres projets, et il est évident qu'il ne veut y mêler aucun de vous.

La belle rousse eut un petit sourire.

- Les affaires des Pirates ne concernent personne d'extérieur à notre monde ! Et certainement pas un jeune capitaine de la Flotte terrestre !

- Et pour le cadavre qu'on a retrouvé, tu as aussi une explication piratesque ? grommela Alguérande.

- Une très mauvaise plaisanterie, un avertissement pour ce qui pourrait vraiment lui arriver s'il s'occupait trop des affaires d'autrui – que sais-je. En tout cas, je peux juste t'assurer que ce n'est pas lui qui a orchestré cela !

- Je m'en doute bien ! Il ne ferait jamais cela aux siens… Il n'empêche qu'il a complètement disparu avec l'_Arcadia_. Et de cela, il n'en a pas les moyens. Et si une entité amie lui avait prêté ce genre de coup de main, l'enquête de Talmaïdès aurait déjà porté ses fruits ! J'ai triangulé les diverses positions du _Koïdon_ d'Auryel. Il n'a pu que croiser dans des zones où l'_Arcadia_ a dû passer. Il faut absolument que je rencontre ton fils !

- Auryel est très occupé à pourchasser ce pilleur de la mer d'étoiles qu'est l'_Orichalque_ de Lorédan ! C'est même extrêmement dangereux pour lui et je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller lui prêter main forte.

- Avec l'aide de Toshiro ? hasarda Alguérande.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas assez roué que pour me manipuler, jeune homme, rit franchement Eméraldas. Je ne tâcherai pas de retrouver mon mari. Je sais qu'il reviendra le moment venu. Maintenant, je ne peux m'attarder davantage, j'ai des livraisons à effectuer ! A un de ces jours, Alguérande… Quoique non, je préfère que nos routes ne se rencontrent plus… Mais si tu as des nouvelles de ton père, je ne suis pas contre être mise au courant !

- D'accord.

- Je vais te communiquer la dernière position d'Auryel. Mais, il est si indépendant, j'ignore s'il accédera à ta requête.

- Je me débrouillerai, je saurai être convainquant !

Mais ce fut le cœur gros qu'Alguérande revint sur son _Deathbird_ qui ne s'attarda pas et relança ses réacteurs à pleine puissance.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Truffy glissa la tête entre les portes qui s'entrebâillaient pour lui.

Alhannis et Gander étaient seuls dans la petite salle du restaurant, ayant décliné l'offre de services du Mécanoïde des cuisines pour se préparer quelques sandwiches.

Le chat sautilla jusqu'à eux, se frottant à leurs jambes.

- Petit goinfre ! s'amusa Alhannis en le soulevant d'une main pour le poser sur ses genoux et lui faire déguster des morceaux de jambon.

Gander piocha dans le bocal d'olives.

- Alors, après tous ces jours à gamberger, Algie a fini par faire une fixation sur cet Auryel Ban et le considérer comme la clé de la disparition de votre père ? Ce n'est pas un peu radical comme raccourci, et aussi illusoire que simpliste ?

- Tu devrais plutôt en parler avec l'intéressé.

- C'est ton œil externe, quoique, qui m'importe.

- Les raisonnements les plus simples, fit Alhannis. Notre père était avec ses amis peu avant de disparaître, pour les premiers pas d'Auryel en tant que capitaine justement. Aucun des trois n'a dû laisser ce jeune homme voler de ses propres ailes sans surveillance, et se relayer pour intervenir au cas où. Donc, quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela a dû faire des remouds et Ban doit être au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, d'autant plus qu'il est indépendant avec son _Koïdon_ et donc plus libre que quiconque.

- Une impression, ou tu me récites à la virgule près une note de ton cadet ?

- Je lui avais aussi posé cette question après sont entrevue avec la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_. Je viens effectivement de te donner sa réponse !

- Et qu'a-t-il encore ajouté ? poursuivit le lhorois.

- Qu'il demeurait persuadé que notre père ne se serait fait porter disparu de son plein gré, sachant le mal que ça nous ferait, et que ses deux meilleurs amis devaient absolument savoir quelque chose. Qu'ils ne disent rien car ce n'est pas joli-joli, et pas pour éviter de nous peiner – de toute façon, de ce point de vue là, il est bien trop tard après les affres par lesquels nous venons de passer !

- Je pense effectivement qu'il s'agit là de conclusions qui se tiennent, reconnut le Mécanoïde. J'avoue que le manque de réaction de cette femme rousse m'a assez sidéré ! Connaissant votre père, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait fouillé et retourné la mer d'étoiles pour retrouver son amie si c'était elle qui s'était volatilisée !

- Et pourtant, papa a toujours assuré qu'Eméraldas irait au feu pour Toshiro et lui… Quelque chose m'échappe…

- Nous échappe à tous, rectifia Alguérande en entrant dans la salle.

- Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? interrogea son aîné.

- Oui, ça m'a complètement revigoré. Et qui sait, quand nous aurons rejoint le _Koïdon_ d'Auryel Ban, on pourra peut-être faire un peu de chasse aux Pirates, ça joindra l'utile au désagréable de notre vol !

- Ce Ban, c'est en fait tout bonnement un mercenaire ? fit Alhannis.

- Oui. Il utilise ses talents conjugués : l'intelligence de son père et les dons guerriers de sa mère – bien que Toshiro n'ait été nullement en reste dans ce domaine de son vivant charnel – de la façon qui l'éclate le mieux. Nous n'avons pas à juger son mode de vie. D'ailleurs, notre père se revendique haut et fort Pirate !

Et Alhannis apprécia que son cadet continue d'en parler au présent.

* * *

La rousseur d'Auryel Ban n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Alhannis Waldenheim. Il avait les légères taches de rousseur de son père et portait de petites lunettes rondes à fine monture. Il aimait porter un poncho brun foncé, à l'instar de son géniteur par-dessus une combinaison de combat, dissimulant les pistolets dont les étuis étaient fixés à ses cuisses.

Il rejeta négligemment le morceau de papier sur lequel son opérateur radio avait noté, à l'ancienne, les infos reçues.

- Ce gosse croit vraiment que j'ai du temps à lui accorder alors que je fais la chasse au plus redoutable Pirate de ces zones galactiques ? Il ne dispose même pas de son _Pharaon _!

- Le _Deathbird_ a prouvé sa force de feu, et la valeur de son capitaine, objecta Yodatte, sa seconde aux cheveux d'un vert foncé et aux yeux d'un noir de jais qui semblaient dépourvus de pupille.

- Je n'ai pas de temps ! répéta Auryel, ses prunelles marron étincelantes. Lorédan et son _Orichalque_ sont ce que les civils connaissent de plus terribles depuis Lothar Grudge le Roi des Pirates et ses âmes damnées d'élèves surdoués : Albator et Léllanya Urghon !

Yodatte lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Je crois que tu sais parfaitement comment le neutraliser, si tu le voulais réellement, Auryel ! glissa la Murienne.

- Oui, mais Lorédan est trop ma mine d'or pour que je l'arrête de sitôt, sourit le roux capitaine du _Koïdon_. Attendons donc ce godelureau de Waldenheim, on va lui apprendre la vie et les lois de l'espace !

Détendu et d'un pas léger, l'allure féline, Auryel revint à son fauteuil de commandement qui évoquait davantage un confortable divan aux drapés harmonieux, bien abrité des chocs de combat dans une sorte de coque ovoïde ouverte hors mode d'alerte justement.

- Alguérande Waldenheim, mes parents m'ont parlé de toi, bien sûr. Tu es une légende en dépit de ton jeune âge. Je suis en réalité honoré de faire ta connaissance, même si ce sera pour peu de temps !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Le _Koïdon_ d'Auryel Ban avait des allures de fourmi, étrange, mais à la réputation redoutable, et ses antennes projetaient des tirs imparables !

Quant au jeune homme, il paraissait bien plus jeune que ses vingt-sept ans, les joues aussi roses encore que celles de son visiteur sauf qu'aucune balafre ne marquait son visage !

- Bienvenue à bord, capitaine Alguérande Waldenheim.

- Merci. Je sais que je vous bouffe du temps précieux - vous avez un contrat à honorer tout comme j'ai pour raisons professionnelles des missions à remplir et c'est le plus souvent avec de très courtes deadlines - mais j'ai d'impérieuses raisons pour vous retenir un moment. J'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant ?

Auryel inclina positivement la tête alors qu'il invitait Alguérande à entrer dans le salon de ses appartements où boissons fraîches et petits canapés farcis avaient été préparés.

- Ma mère m'a rapporté votre rencontre. Elle a dû être surprise, vous ne faites pas vos vingt-cinq ans.

- Vous me draguez ou vous voulez que je vous retourne ce compliment ?

- Je suis fou amoureux de ma seconde, ne redoutez rien pour votre vertu. C'est juste que si je n'avais su qui vous étiez, je vous aurais presque renvoyé sur les bancs des Etudes Supérieures !

- Même mes proches s'y trompent parfois, ne put s'empêcher de rire Alguérande. Il y a encore seulement quelques mois, mon père me parlait comme si j'avais toujours vingt-deux ans, comme à mes premières armes sur le _Pharaon_ !

- Mon père aura toujours l'âge de la mort de son corps physique, remarqua Auryel, sombre. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que de grandir en ayant réalisé cela.

- Je le reconnais… Et c'est pour mon père à moi que je suis là. Vos voyages, vos fouilles pour retrouver l'_Orichalque_ de Lorédan, vous ne pouvez qu'avoir capté un signe, même infime, même insignifiant, de l'_Arcadia _!

Ayant saisi une télécommande, Auryel avait fait se relever une sorte de fresque murale qui avait révélé un grand écran de contrôle.

- Ces zones galactiques où je vole depuis des mois sont parmi les plus fréquentées qui soient. J'ai beau disposer des scans et autres systèmes d'observation de Toshiro Oyama le Génie, il m'est impossible d'identifier tous les échos et encore plus de suivre leurs progressions diverses. Mais je peux quand même essayer, sur un écho spécifique.

- Votre mère a dû vous communiquer le signal particulier de la balise de l'_Arcadia_ de mon père. Je vous serais reconnaissant de la tracer, dans la mesure des possibilités de votre _Koïdon_.

- Ça prendra du temps.

- Je peux attendre…

- Volez donc un peu avec moi, en ce cas.

Alguérande avala un dernier canapé garni de pâte d'anchois.

- C'était bien mon intention, en espérant votre collaboration. Je regagne mon bord, j'attends de vos nouvelles !

- Vous pouvez y compter, capitaine Waldenheim.

- Merci, capitaine Ban, fit Alguérande en saluant, par réflexe. Je connais le chemin vers le sas où est mon tube d'arrimage, inutile de me raccompagner !

* * *

Alguérande vola finalement encore un canapé sur le plateau avant de quitter l'appartement tout en le grignotant.

Alhannis occupé à quelques vérifications sur la colonne de commandes de Gahad, c'était Gander qui avait accueilli son capitaine à son retour de visite.

- Algie ?

- Auryel Ban va nous aider.

- De telles collaborations, enfin, on dirait que l'amitié de ces gens s'est ranimée… Ou qu'elles sont très suspectes !

- Ce sont les amis de mon père ! protesta Alguérande.

Le jeune homme eut une moue légèrement chagrine ensuite.

- Mais je partage ton avis sur le second point… Rien, le silence, les souffrances pour toute notre famille, et à présent leur entier appui… Je ne l'espérais plus. Et je ne le comprends pas davantage ! Mais, dans le fond, quelles que soient leurs raisons, si elles me ramènent mon père…

- Sois prudent, Alguérande ! pria encore le lhorois. Toute cette histoire est bien trop nébuleuse que pour se résoudre de manière claire !

- Et je viens d'en acquérir la conviction… Ma famille souffre le martyr en ce moment, mais je crains qu'une autre ne doive aussi passer par là – à condition qu'elle soit vraiment innocente de ce qui est arrivé…

- Tu pars dans de pires conjectures que moi, soupira le Mécanoïde. Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Pas sans preuves. Et il me faudra bien plus que ça encore pour faire éclater la vérité, je le crains. Le temps est compté, plus il passe, pour mon père. Il faut vraiment que je lève le voile sur l'impensable… Et tant pis si ça coûte le prix fort, pour tous !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu me remplaces sur la passerelle, s'il te plaît ? Je pense aller faire un somme. Réveille-moi à la moindre info !

- Promis.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Alguérande se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche pour retourner à son appartement, Truffy sur ses talons.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Le _Deathbird_ s'était rangé à côté du cargo qui dérivait, réduit à l'état d'épave.

- Il n'y avait pas un grand équipage, mais personne n'a survécu, renseigna Gahad après avoir envoyé ses senseurs sur le navire.

- Ils sont morts parce que les systèmes de survie ont cessé de fonctionner ?

- Non. Je me suis connecté aux caméras du bord, ils sont tous morts de façon violente.

- Je vois.

Alhannis écarquilla les yeux à la vue des images que leur renvoyait l'Ordinateur du cuirassé noir. Il pâlit brusquement.

- Je suppose que c'est « l'œuvre » de Lorédan ?

- Il n'y a effectivement que lui qui sévisse par ici, gronda son cadeau à la crinière fauve.

- Et égorger ses victimes est devenu sa signature, ajouta Gander. Cela correspond bien à son caractère sanguinaire, ce contact au plus près.

- Montre-moi la passerelle, Gahad !

L'Ordinateur du _Deathbird_ s'exécuta.

- Aucun doute possible, reprit Alguérande. C'est sa patte : il a fait crucifier le capitaine et ses jambes ont été brisées.

- Il fut le dernier à mourir, poursuivit Gahad.

- Il a donc vu massacrer tous ceux dont il avait la responsabilité. C'est du sadisme ! se récria Alhannis, choqué au possible.

- Bienvenue dans la mer d'étoiles, grinça Alguérande.

Machinalement, Alhannis saisit son cadet par l'épaule, le secouant un peu durement.

- Dis-moi que notre père ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi ! ?

- Tu me fais mal…

- Désolé.

- Et comment peux-tu imaginer un instant qu'il puisse agir de la sorte ? grogna Alguérande. Au contraire, il a dû à plus d'une reprise modérer celle qui m'a mis au monde !

Alhannis frémit soudain.

- Vous êtes sûrs, tous les deux, que ce Lorédan n'est plus dans le coin ?

- Il ne s'attarde jamais, siffla Alguérande. Il apparaît, frappe et s'enfuit aussitôt.

- Comment est-ce possible qu'il puisse échapper à toutes les recherches ? glapit Alhannis.

- Les Pirates adorent avoir leur base de repli à portée de main, très souvent camouflée en planétoïde dérivant. Lorédan ne doit pas faire exception à la règle, marmonna son cadet. Je dirais même que son _Orichalque_ doit y être dissimulé jusqu'au moment où il fond sur sa proie.

Alhannis fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ça devrait se repérer, un astéroïde qui n'arrête pas de se déplacer !

Son cadet et Gander éclatèrent de rire.

- Il y a tellement de trucs qui se baladent dans l'espace ! Il n'y a rien de plus anodin qu'un astéroïde ! Sans compter qu'on passe à côté sans y prêter garde et qu'on ne surveille nullement s'il bouge !

- Même quand on sait ce qu'on cherche ? insista Alhannis.

- Les analyses prennent du temps, fit Gander. Ce serait une tâche quasi impossible que d'inspecter tous les corps célestes. Les Pirates le savent puisque toutes les générations utilisent ce procédé de camouflage !

Surgissant d'un saut spatio-temporel, le _Koïdon_ d'Auryel apparut.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? jeta Auryel depuis sa passerelle.

- Non, il devait déjà être loin à notre arrivée, répondit Alguérande. Nous avons juste localisé l'épave et l'avons rejointe.

- Moi aussi. Encore une fois, je suis arrivé trop tard !

L'écran géant de la passerelle du _Deathbird_ renvoya l'image du visage perplexe d'Auryel.

- Vous et moi sur cette épave, ce n'est pas une coïncidence : vous cherchez aussi Lorédan ?

- Notre père est peut-être un Pirate, il ne tolèrera jamais qu'un fou sanguinaire comme ce Lorédan massacre allègrement, jeta Alguérande. Et vu que les hasards de ses vols l'ont mené dans cette partie de la mer d'étoiles, il n'aurait pu que chercher à en protéger les voyageurs de ce pilleur. Dès lors, il est très possible que leurs routes se soient croisées.

Le capitaine du _Koïdon_ eut un petit rire.

- Tiens, il y a quelques jours, c'était à moi que vous adaptiez ce raisonnement, Alguérande.

- Je me raccroche au moindre indice qui pourrait me mener à mon père ! Mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je poursuis mon chemin. Je ne doute pas que nous nous croisions à nouveau sous peu !

Relançant ses réacteurs, le _Deathbird_ disparut rapidement.

* * *

Yodatte se pencha légèrement vers son compagnon.

- Auryel, si Albator a découvert que Lorédan et toi n'étiez qu'un, ses garçons le peuvent aussi. Sois très prudent.

- Aucun risque. Et même si c'était le cas, je me débarrasserais d'eux.

Le jeune homme ricana.

- Ils connaîtraient alors le sort que j'ai réservé à leur père et franchement, je ne le leur souhaite pas !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Comme depuis le départ, Alhannis et Gander s'étaient retrouvés dans l'un des salons de détente du _Deathbird_, ayant véritablement fait connaissance – les visites du second du _Pharaon_ étant demeurées assez conventionnelles, et l'aîné d'Albator souvent absent.

Et là, le courant était enfin et entièrement passé et ils appréciaient leurs échanges, jour après jour.

- Je suppose qu'Algie est encore allé se reposer ? questionna son aîné.

- Oui. Il a fini notre mission pour la Flotte en embrayant sur la recherche de votre père, avec toute la charge émotionnelle que cela implique, alors qu'il n'aurait dû que se détendre et profiter de ses congés bien mérités.

- Il va tenir le coup ? s'inquiéta encore Alhannis en buvant un thé léger accompagné de fruits frais.

- Sous des dehors fragiles, enfantins même, ton frère a la volonté inflexible de votre famille, commenta Gander. Il assurera, tant que l'on n'aura pas retrouvé votre père, son amie et son cuirassé. Ensuite, c'est sans nul doute lui qui aura besoin de tout le soutien possible.

- Je serai là !

- Nous serons là, si tu me le permets ?

- Je ne sais pas si une présence militaire lui fera du bien…

- Et celle d'un ami ?

- Ca peut se faire, sourit Alhannis.

Il reposa sa tasse de thé.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un boulet… Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la mer d'étoiles et je suis totalement incapable de me battre !

- Tu effectues une surveillance pointue du _Deathbird_, tu es l'apport Humain que Gahad ne peut être. C'est très important pour ce vol où, effectivement, notre capitaine est loin d'être au mieux de sa forme pour assurer sa fonction. L'entière automatisation de ce cuirassé est d'un précieux soulagement en matière de charges pour nous tous !

- Sans toi, je crains que ce soit mission impossible pour mon petit frère. J'aurais aimé que Pouchy soit des nôtres, même si tout comme pour Algie ses talents particuliers semblent inefficaces alors que nous n'en avons jamais eu autant besoin !

- Etrange situation. Alguérande et Pouchy auraient sans doute pu la résoudre d'un claquement des doigts, au propre comme au figuré, et là nous volons au hasard le plus complet, jour après jour.

- Et… Gander ?

- J'ignore si ça va nous mener quelque part… Et quoi qu'il soit arrivé à votre père, le temps ne peut que compter, et nous sommes en train de terriblement le gaspiller.

- J'aurais vraiment préféré que mes déductions de néophyte en ce domaine ne soient pas rejointes par le vétéran que tu es.

- Tu raisonnes juste, c'est tout, Alhannis. Et tu as aussi à prendre du repos car le moment venu ça risque de déménager. Alguérande avait raison, l'autre jour, alors qu'Auryel nous avait rejoints : régnant sur ces zones galactiques, ce Lorédan est un pion incontournable et nous risquons bien d'avoir à nous mesurer à lui.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? souffla Alhannis. Et il a perdu ?

- Tout semble aller dans le sens de ces conclusions. Je suis désolé.

Le Mécanoïde se leva, son estomac organique ayant apprécié la boisson et les fruits, ses systèmes électroniques les synthétisant de façon presque « normale ».

- Je vais aller recharger mon troisième cœur d'énergie, je serai ainsi paré pour tout affronter. Ensuite, j'irai sur la passerelle, ajouter mes yeux à ceux de Gahad.

- Et moi, je ne sers à rien ! se lamenta encore Alhannis. Je crois que je serais bien tenté par une cuite au red bourbon !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Tout peut arriver, à n'importe quel instant ! Garde ton esprit clair, Alhie !

- A tes ordres, Gander, fit le jeune homme roux, sans aucune ironie, le cerveau électronique du lhorois ne l'ayant d'ailleurs pas interprété ainsi !

* * *

Ses sommeils sans rêves depuis son départ de la Terre, Alguérande n'arrivait plus à atteindre Pouchy et même Talmaïdès.

Aussi, avant de s'allonger, il avait procédé au rite que lui avait enseigné Wylvéline, la très jeune Reine des Sylvidres, faisant fumer des poudres essentielles destinées à rendre les forces surnaturelles plus réceptives aux prières non énoncées à haute voix de son cœur.

- Talmaïdès, enfin ! J'avais fini par redouter que tu n'aies péri…

- Je suis immortelle !

- Oui, mais certaines entités surnaturelles peuvent s'entretuer entre elles, j'y ai déjà assisté ! J'ai repoussé ton Seigneur à deux reprises…

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là ! Et ce Balkendorf qui me revient soudain en mémoire, ce n'est pas un hasard ! Talmaïdès, est-ce que le Seigneur monstrueux dont tu es l'unique sujette a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de mon père et le silence de Clio ? !

- Il a tenté de me retenir. Il y est parvenu bien trop de temps. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider plus malgré tout, soupira la femme-papillon en voletant autour du jeune homme, tous deux revenus dans l'Oasis de Lumélyance la Conscience des Univers.

- As-tu trouvé mon père ?

- Oui. Mais tu ne peux encore le rejoindre. Et je ne puis te mener à lui, on a effacé le lieu où il se trouve de ma mémoire, seul mon Seigneur en était capable… Je ne te suis d'aucune aide, Alguérande ! On dirait que le monde surnaturel est bien faible face à la double menace à laquelle tu fais face : l'Humain qui a abattu ton père, et Balkendorf qui a coupé tous liens entre vous !

- Je savais que tu me dirais quelque chose de ce genre, quand je te retrouverais… Je supporte donc ce que tu m'apprends.

Alguérande eut un ricanement.

- Je dirais même que ça me motive encore plus ! Il me faut absolument retrouver mon père, je dois affronter l'entité qui bloque Clio m'empêchant d'arriver. Il doit me rester un peu de temps, pour me préparer… Ensuite, ce sera un duel véritablement à mort entre Balkendorf et moi. Je dois rayer cette sinistre entité du monde surnaturel ! Il a beau être un dieu, il doit bien y avoir moyen de l'éliminer ! Il existe un autre Cristal pour le lacérer ?

- Mieux, Algie. Je te le révélerai, le moment venu ! promit alors la Carsinoé originelle. Sauve ton père, c'est la seule chose qui soit primordiale pour ton équilibre de jeune Humain !

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais depuis des semaines ?

- Non, tu n'es absolument pas préparé à ce que tu vas découvrir. Et tu dois le réaliser par tes réflexions, conclut Talmaïdès en redevenant tatouage sur la poitrine du jeune homme.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Non sans admiration, Alhannis observait son cadet qui barrait délicatement son cuirassé noir.

De façon déconcertante, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et en même temps, il manœuvrait soigneusement le _Deathbird_ entre les astéroïdes qui étaient sur sa route.

- Et s'ils recélaient autant de caches de Pirates ? hasarda enfin le grand rouquin.

- Ne sois pas parano, Alhie. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit, tous les planétoïdes n'ont pas des occupants !

Alguérande eut un petit rire, rejetant en arrière d'une main des longues mèches fauves, dévoilant un instant son lobe gauche toujours percé d'un anneau d'or à la Pirate.

- Je ne serais pas contre tomber sur celui de Lorédan en revanche. J'ai à le soumettre à la question !

- Et si cela finissait par être l'inverse ? hasarda l'informaticien.

- Tout est possible, effectivement. Si Lorédan a eu le dessus sur notre père, je ne ferai pas illusion bien longtemps. Mais je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes en tête à tête avec lui !

- Quel que soit le rapport de force, ce sanguinaire Pirate ne te dira rien !

- Je constate que tu raisonnes juste et bien, Alhie. Tu t'habitues très vie aux lois de la mer d'étoiles.

- J'ai de qui tenir, non ? sourit son aîné à la crinière incandescente. Je n'ignore plus que j'ai ma place sur ce cuirassé, que tu apprécies mon aide et que j'ai à être à tes côtés pour retrouver notre père.

Alguérande sourit.

- Tu es le portrait craché d'un de nos plus légendaires ancêtres, la balafre en moins. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleur grand frère.

Alhannis rejoignit son cadet près de la grande barre, le serrant tendrement contre lui.

- Et toi tu as mérité le bonheur. Notre amour à tous, celui retrouvé avec Madaryne et votre petit Alveyron. Dire que j'ai failli ne jamais vouloir de toi, quel ignorant et égoïste j'ai pu être !

- Tu avais peur. Tu redoutais de perdre papa en me gagnant. Et c'est bien à nous de le récupérer !

De la tête Alhannis approuva. Il guetta le regard approbateur de son cadet et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- Et, Madaryne et toi ?

- On s'est rapprochés…

- J'ai constaté !

- Disons qu'on va y aller beaucoup plus prudemment que la première fois. Nous allons réfréner nos élans sentimentaux pour privilégier l'équilibre de notre relation. Il serait désastreux de retomber dans les travers et déchirements du passé. Mais nous sommes sûrs d'une chose : nous ne pouvons pas vivre bien longtemps loin l'un de l'autre !

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Et notre père le sera encore plus, conclut Alhannis en se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? se plaignit son cadet.

- J'ai téléchargé de nouveaux programmes à Gahad, je vais aller voir comment tes systèmes les ont acceptés. Si tu dois te mesurer à l'_Orichalque_ de Lorédan, je dois encore rendre la vitesse de tes canons plus rapide !

* * *

N'ayant aucun besoin de nourriture biologique, mais partageant certains repas en signe d'amitié, Gander s'était contenté d'attendre tandis que son capitaine, à double titre désormais, finissait de se restaurer.

- Vu ton coup de fourchette, ton instinct t'a soufflé que l'_Orichalque_ serait bientôt face à nous ! Je ne te vois dévorer ainsi qu'à l'approche d'un sérieux combat !

- Même Talmaïdès m'a prédit une sacrée confrontation…

- Et d'après ses dires, d'après toi, à quel moyen faisait-elle allusion pour que tu l'emportes face à Balkendorf ?

- Je préfère ne pas avoir à l'envisager… soupira Alguérande, sa mine indiquant qu'il avait l'appétit coupé, même s'il finit entièrement sa crème glace !

- Mais encore ? insista le lhorois.

- Balkendorf est un dieu, mais il n'a plus de raison d'être sans sujettes. Si Talmaïdès meurt, Balkendorf disparaîtra dans l'oubli et ça c'est pire que de l'atomiser ! Je ne veux pas perdre Talmaïdès, je dois donc trouver autre chose !

- Amarance ?

- Par exemple. Il faudra que je sache si son don de doppelganger peut supporter de renvoyer l'attaque d'un dieu sans s'y consumer. Franchement, Gander, l'avenir s'annonce vraiment très mal, et mon grand frère est à bord !

Et pour tromper son fatalisme, Alguérande redemanda un second chariot de desserts et alla y remplir une nouvelle assiette pour entreprendre d'y faire un sort.

* * *

Profitant du passage d'une comète qui faisait disparaître son propre écho, le _Koïdon_ d'Auryel avait été rejoint par le petit planétoïde qui était sa cache, et s'y était réfugié.

Aussi, quand la comète s'était éloignée, il n'y avait plus eu qu'un astéroïde isolé et d'aspect bien inoffensif qui errait au gré des fluctuations de l'espace.

Le cuirassé du jeune homme roux se dirigea vers les trois quais d'arrimage du sas d'entrée de la base discrète.

Deux des quais étaient déjà occupés. A l'un d'eux se trouvait l'_Orichalque _sorte de cauchemardesque scorpion noir. Et à l'autre était immobilisé l'_Arcadia_.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

A pas traînants, Maji Takéra avait fait son entrée dans les appartements d'Auryel Ban qui après plusieurs bains venait de sortir des mains de sa masseuse préférée.

- Tu as révisé mon _Orichalque _? jeta ce dernier. Il doit être au sommet de sa puissance, sous peu.

- J'y suis encore occupé. Et quand vous aurez fini votre guéguerre personnelle, j'aurai des nouvelles de mon capitaine et des quelques Marins qui étaient à bord quand vous nous avez abordés ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je te l'ai promis !

- Mais vous repoussez sans cesse ce moment, en m'ordonnant de nouvelles tâches… Jamais vos parents n'auraient eu ce comportement, et surtout envers mon capitaine !

- Mes parents : une machine guidée par l'Ame d'un homme qui aura toujours vingt-cinq ans, et une créature froide qui n'a jamais vécu que dans le souvenir de cet amour au point de me reprocher d'en être issu ! aboya Auryel.

- Vous dépréciez grandement la capitaine Eméraldas. Elle vous a donné tout son amour !

- Mais c'était loin de suffire ! Ses voyages, ses petites affaires commerciales, c'était ce qui importait, puisqu'elle m'a laissé finalement dans ce Pensionnat où je ne la voyais quasi jamais !

- Elle devait financer cette excellente éducation, protesta encore l'Ingénieur en Chef de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_. J'ai souvent entendu mon capitaine et elle s'entretenir à votre sujet alors qu'ils inspectaient ma salle des machines.

Auryel se contenta de ricaner.

- J'ai grandi loin d'yeux humains ou électroniques. Ils ne m'ont pas vu changer, ils n'ont rien vu en fait ! Quoi, tu veux que le temps soit aux confidences, demi-portion ? !

- Je ne veux qu'être rassuré, au sujet de mon capitaine ! glapit Maji.

- Tu ne le seras jamais, car je te tiens par ton dévouement à ton capitaine et à son cuirassé. Quant à moi, j'ai été recruté par des Pirates bien avant que l'on ne m'offre le _Koïdon _! J'ai commandé l'_Orichalque_ et j'ai mis leur précieuse mer d'étoiles à feu et à sang grâce aux talents que j'ai hérité de leurs deux personnalités ! Créer Lorédan, et que personne ne sache qui il était, même et surtout pas mes horreurs de géniteurs, ça a été jouissif au possible – car comment expliquer à quelqu'un de normal que votre père est une mécanique et votre mère une navigatrice éternelle ? Je m'éclate, je me suis révélé à moi-même, je crois. Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, personne ne m'arrêtera : ni ton capitaine ni ses fils !

Maji fronça les sourcils.

- Je capte un étrange éclat dans votre regard, capitaine Ban… Ce n'est pas entièrement vous qui parlez ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose derrière vous qui tire les ficelles !

Auryel sourit, carnassier, impitoyable.

- Tu es intelligent, petit homme génial dans une salle des machines ! Mais tu as aussi trop côtoyé deux hommes ayant des accointances avec le surnaturel : tu as compris ! En revanche, j'ai encore trop besoin de toi que pour t'éliminer avant encore un bon moment, tu as de la chance ! Finis de donner à mon _Orichalque_ une puissance de feu jamais égalée !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais envoyer Alhannis et Alguérande Waldenheim rejoindre leur père, puisque c'est leur plus cher souhait, ils ne seront pas déçus !

Auryel avala d'un trait le verre de red bourbon qu'il s'était servi.

- Mais Alguérande aura droit à un traitement de faveur, j'ai un très vieux compte à régler ! Il a éradiqué mes sujettes, mais tant qu'il en restera une, je demeurerai invulnérable !

- Vous êtes Balkendorf, vous vous servez d'Auryel ! Ce jeune homme n'est donc pas entièrement responsable de ses actes…

- Je me suis nourri de ses ressentiments, et il m'a rendu plus puissant que jamais, se réjouit Auryel. Fin des confidences : retourne t'occuper de mon _Orichalque _!

- A vos ordres, fit docilement Maji en se retirant, renouant le bandana autour de sa tête une fois sorti.

Il soupira.

« J'espère que vous avez survécu aux supplices, capitaine. Il le faut, pour vos garçons. Car ils se feront vaporiser en affrontant Lorédan, et vous devez absolument revenir leur prêter assistance. Et le temps urge ! ».

* * *

Tendrement, Clio avait refait les pansements aux poignets de son ami de toujours, là où ils avaient été transpercés par de terribles vis de métal, le clouant à la paroi de sa propre passerelle.

- En revanche, il faudra encore du temps pour tes jambes brisées, soupira la Jurassienne.

- Je suis en vie, à peine vivant soit, mais Auryel ne pensait même pas que mon cœur battrait encore bien longtemps après nous avoir abandonnés ici où nul ne peut nous retrouver et où Balkendorf règne en maître en nous coupant de tout et de tous !

- Inutile de ressasser tout cela, je m'occupe de toi, c'est tout ce qui compte, murmura doucement Clio en finissant de panser la blessure au bas des reins d'Albator, là où le tir de Toshiro l'avait atteint de plein fouet, le livrant entièrement à son fou furieux de fils.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Tout de noir vêtu sous une longue veste rouge sang aux revers dorés, Alguérande était rentré sur sa passerelle.

Son grand frère fronça les sourcils.

- De qui tiens-tu ce cosmogun ?

- Maetel m'a donné le sien. J'ai croisé le 999 cette nuit, tu dormais à poings fermés.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

- Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, s'excusa Alguérande. C'est Gander qui m'a sorti de mes songes ! Et Maetel n'a fait que passer, quelques minutes, le temps de me remettre ce cosmogun.

- Un combat au corps à corps ? s'affola Alhannis, blême.

- Possible, je ne sais pas. Mais Maetel et ses presciences ne se manifestent jamais sans une bonne raison !

Alguérande eut un grognement de défi.

- Face à l'_Orichalque_, je ne devrais pas faire illusion. Mais arme au poing, je me défends comme personne ! J'ai mes chances, Alhie.

- Et tu ne perçois toujours rien de papa… ?

- Avec Balkendorf qui fait barrage, je n'ai aucune chance d'y parvenir, tout comme Pouchy. Je connais vraiment bien un de mes deux ennemis, c'est toujours ça, même si c'est peu au final…

- Oh, Algie, j'aimerais tant pouvoir être plus utile !

Alguérande embrassa son aîné.

- Tu as dopé mon _Deathbird_ comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Je suis prêt, grâce à toi ! Merci, Alhannis ! Maintenant, et pour les jours à venir, mets-toi en sécurité au cœur du cuirassé, et n'en bouge pas !

- A tes ordres, capitaine Alguérande !

- Merci, Alhie.

* * *

Levée du pied gauche, réveillée par ses Mécanoïdes, Eméraldas avait rejoint sa passerelle.

- Arrête de me solliciter, Sherkanne, le quotidien m'importe si peu depuis que mon fils est adulte, et depuis toutes ces années où mon mari est électronique ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai détecté l'envol de l'_Orichalque_.

- Et le _Koïdon _? Il n'y a que le cuirassé de mon fils qui importe !

- Je ne le repère pas. En revanche, l'_Orichalque_ s'est calé sur le sillage du _Deathbird_, si j'analyse bien son parcours. Lorédan va s'attaquer aux fils d'Albator ! Quels sont tes ordres ?

- Aucun, siffla la grande Pirate rousse balafrée. J'ai passé l'âge de me mêler des combats d'autrui. Je suis bien trop fatiguée d'avoir dû élever un fils avec pour seul appui un mari réduit à des clics électroniques ! Auryel est adulte, Toshiro aura toujours vingt-cinq ans, cette vie n'a vraiment plus aucun intérêt ou attrait pour moi. Je m'en suis retirée, depuis bien du temps déjà, et je ne veux plus qu'agir en ce sens.

- Mais l'_Orichalque_ va éreinter le _Deathbird_… Et après ce qu'Albator a dit… insista Sherkanne l'Ordinatrice de bord du _Queen Eméraldas_.

Eméraldas se raidit toute entière, altière, rageuse, en pleine révolte.

- Albator a complètement perdu la tête en revenant m'insulter en prétendant que Lorédan pourrait être Auryel ! Pour ses accusations, je lui ai refusé toute assistance dans sa traque à ce sanguinaire Pirate. J'ai été marquée par les exactions de mon père, d'où ma traque par Albator et Warius ! Je ne referai pas cette erreur. Et au grand jamais je ne prêterai aide à tout qui voudra assassiner mon fils… Auryel est mon tout petit cœur, son père et moi avons tenté de l'élever dans nos principes moraux, en faire un jeune homme magnifique et défenseur de la mer d'étoiles. Il ne peut être cette monstruosité de Lorédan !

Eméraldas laissa échapper quelques larmes.

- Je n'ai pas pu être assez présente, mais j'ai aimé Auryel pour deux. Jamais je ne lui aurais permis de devenir une horreur de massacreur… Je n'aurais jamais pu me tromper à ce point ! Auryel, je lui ai donné la vie, je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur avec son père. Ce tout petit, Toshiro et moi l'avons rêvé magnifique capitaine du Bien dans la mer d'étoiles. Il le sera, je ne peux penser autre chose !

- Nous ne faisons donc rien, comprit Sherkanne.

- Jamais, plus jamais, claqua Eméraldas. J'ai toujours eu l'intention de me retirer de ce monde, et ce jour est sur le point d'être venu. Maintenant, Ordinatrice, laisse-moi en paix, je n'ai plus l'âge des combats.

* * *

Alhannis fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu ne manges rien, Alguérande ? Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée !

- Alhie, tu es informaticien ou diététicien ?

- Je suis ton grand frère ! sourit Alhannis. Et vu ta mine de papier mâché, tu n'as quasiment pas dormi… Ça va aller ?

- Il le faudra bien, grogna Alguérande en buvant un café noir et très amer.

Il se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? glapit son aîné.

- Affronter l'_Orichalque_, il est sous mon nez et prêt au combat lui aussi !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_ Albator rugit._

_ - Toshiro, Eméraldas, je suis formel : Lorédan est Auryel !_

_ - Tu es fou. Nous avons élevé Auryel dans les dignes principes de nos codes d'honneur. Il est notre enfant et nous le chérissons depuis sa venue au monde !_

_ - Il a grandi, c'est un homme. Il a quasiment l'âge d'Alhannis. Et il s'est formé loin de vous, de par la force des choses. Il a changé !_

_ - Bien sûr, il est adulte, convint Eméraldas. Mais il ne se serait pas transformé en un monstre, et certainement pas en ce Lorédan ! Auryel est mon bébé et même si je ne lui ai pas donné toute l'attention qu'il aurait méritée, je l'aime de toutes les fibres de mon corps ! Je ne permettrai à personne de jeter un tel opprobre sur lui, et encore moins venant de toi !_

_ - Comme si j'y trouvais un quelconque plaisir, grinça le capitaine de l'Arcadia depuis sa passerelle._

_ - Mais tu n'as pas non plus l'ombre d'une preuve des monstruosités que tu avances, aboya à son tour Toshiro alors que la colonne de son Grand Ordinateur vibrait de fureur pure._

_ - Les recoupements, ça vous parle à tous les deux ? Le Koïdon qui disparaît, l'Orichalque qui déboule. Et toujours en parfaite synchronisation. Je dirais même que ça crève les yeux et que c'est d'une évidence absolue ! Cela aurait dû tilter à toutes les cervelles des flottes de ces zones galactiques depuis belle lurette !_

_ - Toutes ces zones sont fort pacifiques, elles arrivent juste à se défendre. Elles ne sont pas conçues pour traquer et attaquer un Pirate de la trempe de Lorédan. D'où le fait qu'il se soit installé ici, ayant une foultitude de proies faciles pour remplir ses cales et massacrer des gens presque sans défense. C'est un détraqué._

_ - Lorédan, sans aucun doute. Pas notre fils, rugirent à l'unisson Eméraldas et Toshiro. Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de nous parler ainsi ! Tu as saccagé une amitié de près de trente ans !_

_ - Nous avons à faire front, et non à nous déchirer, rectifia le grand Pirate balafré. Les archives concernant l'Orichalque sont sans appel, c'est un très gros morceau, trop pour moi seul. J'ai besoin de votre appui._

_ Eméraldas et Toshiro eurent un commun reniflement méprisant._

_ - Nous t'aurions aidé pour Lorédan, mais certainement pas pour notre enfant. Comme si tu ne te serais pas interposé entre moi et Alguérande si j'avais pété les fusibles et attaqué son Pharaon ! ? ricana-t-elle._

_ - J'avoue… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de poursuivre l'Orichalque, il faut que quelqu'un le mette hors d'état de nuire, pour les populations de ces zones galactiques ! reprit Albator, toute détermination retrouvée. Et en trouvant l'Orichalque, j'aurai forcément le Koïdon non loin. Ce serait mieux si vous étiez là._

_ - Hors de question !_

_ La belle rousse eut un soupir, le regard soudain très vide, bras ballants, en une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas._

_ - Toshiro est éternel, il aura toujours la trentaine. J'ai fait de notre fils un homme et je suis fier du capitaine du Koïdon qu'il est devenu. Ma tâche est finie. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'avenir pour Toshy et moi en ce monde, il est également à jamais avec toi, Albator. Pour plusieurs raisons, il est temps que nos routes se séparent, cela fait longtemps que j'y réfléchi. Et ma dernière action ne sera certainement pas de traquer et d'éliminer un psychopathe de Pirate, surtout si tu l'accuses d'être mon enfant !_

_ Et bien qu'à bonne distance de l'Arcadia, le Queen Eméraldas poussa son réacteur principal et disparut rapidement des scans de Toshiro._

_ Albator martela la grande barre en bois, en colère mais aussi résigné._

_ - Nous y allons, Toshiro. Sus à ce Lorédan, et nous le déferons, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui…_

_ - Comment allons-nous le trouver ?_

_ - J'ai le pressentiment que c'est lui qui nous débusquera !_

_ - Ce serait folie de sa part. L'Arcadia n'a rien de ses proies habituelles, nous sommes tout sauf engageants au premier coup d'œil !_

_ - Il nous affrontera, car nous sommes là pour avoir sa peau ! Tu es avec moi, Toshiro ?_

_ - Contre Lorédan, et pour Auryel, conclut Toshiro, sombre._

_ Le dard de l'Orichalque, capable de projeter un flux d'énergie pouvant ouvrir un vaisseau de solide tonnage comme une simple boîte de conserve, avait de fait créé de très sérieuses éventrations à l'Arcadia._

_ - On ne va plus tenir bien longtemps à cette intensité de combat ! prévint Toshiro. Il faut le rompre !_

_ - Hors de question, nous avons l'Orichalque face à nous, l'occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt !_

_ - C'est une certitude si nous y restons ! ricana le Grand Ordinateur. Et ils se préparent à nous aborder. Vu que les deux tiers de l'équipage étaient en relâche, ce sera facile de nous investir…_

_ - Même avec tous tes pièges ?_

_ - Oui. Lorédan est effectivement un redoutable Pirate, infiniment pire que celui qu'avait créé Lothar Grudge. Je me prépare à défendre l'abordage, mais ils nous auront en cette configuration où nous avons perdu toutes nos forces dès les premiers engagements !_

_ Albator quitta sa position surélevée sur la passerelle, prêt à repousser tout qui en franchirait les portes._

_ - Enferme Clio dans l'appartement, Toshiro, c'est encore le meilleur refuge pour elle !_

_ Les tubes d'abordage de Lorédan viennent de perforer nos coques là où elles ne l'étaient pas encore, renseigna le Grand Ordinateur._

_ - Renvoie-moi les images de leur progression sur mes écrans ! jeta le grand Pirate balafré._

_ Mais les écrans demeurèrent éteints._

_ - Toshiro, que fabriques-tu ? aboya le capitaine de l'Arcadia._

_ - Je protège ce que j'ai de plus cher, la seule chose que j'aie jamais eue d'ailleurs !_

_ - Je ne comprends pas, Toshy… ?_

_ Ayant fait voler en éclats les portes de l'appartement du château arrière, soulevant ses longues jupes vert d'eau, Clio s'était précipitée vers l'ascenseur le plus proche pour rejoindre la passerelle._

_ « J'arrive, Albator. Toshiro, ne fais surtout pas ça ! J'arrive »._

_ A défaut d'image, Albator pouvait suivre l'avance des Pirates dans ses coursives. Trois échos se dirigeaient vers lui et l'un d'eux ne pouvait qu'être Lorédan !_

_ Armes aux poings, il s'apprêtait à défendre chèrement sa peau quand une atroce brûlure lui traversa le dos au niveau des reins._

_ - Toshiro, qu'as-tu fait ? hoqueta-t-il, écroulé au sol, ses jambes ne lui répondant plus, déjà vaincu avant même le premier tir au corps à corps._

_ - Je ne permettrai jamais que l'on s'en prenne à Auryel, jeta avec fureur le Grand Ordinateur. Et s'il est sous les ordres de Lorédan, il y a sûrement une explication ! Je la trouverai, mais je ne te laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal !_

_ Auryel sourit à l'adresse de son ennemi que les vis maintenaient solidement au mur, à près d'un mètre au-dessus du sol._

_ Eteint, mais non aveugle, Toshiro était impuissant, Clio martelant comme une forcenée aux portes._

_ Il se tourna vers deux de ses hommes, tenant de solides masses aux mains._

_ - Brisez-lui les jambes._

_ Sous la succession d'atroces douleurs qui réduisaient ses os en débris, Albator hurla, encore et encore._


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Tu te sens mieux, Algie ?

- Oui, je ne crois pas avoir plus quoi que ce soit à rejeter de mon estomac… Je suis vidé !

Pâle, vert, les traits défaits, Alguérande passa sur son visage et sur sa nuque la serviette humide tendue par son aîné.

- Les combats à venir te mettent toujours dans cet état ? s'inquiéta le grand rouquin.

- Non, je suis bien plus professionnel en temps ordinaire, je t'assure ! Mais ce que j'ai à faire sous peu n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu connaître ! L'homme qui a défait et mis à mort notre père… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un être capable de ce macabre exploit !

- Mais, Pouchy et toi… Non, plutôt Alveyron, a perçu qu'il lui restait un souffle de vie ! ?

- Faible et qui s'étiole à mesure que le temps passe alors qu'il devrait se remettre, si notre certitude de le croire en vie est bien réelle !

- Tu doutes ? Tu commences à… ? ! Non, pas toi, Algie ! ?

- Je suis presque au bout de mes forces, Alhannis. Je peux me battre en guerrier, avec rage même. Mais tourner en rond, à l'aveuglette, jour après jour, épuisant les réserves d'énergie de mon cuirassé – et ce même s'il se recharge à chaque fois – ça nous mettra en grave désavantage si Lorédan nous scanne et sait frapper quand ce cœur sera faible ! Si l'_Arcadia_ avait été à son niveau optimal, Lorédan n'aurait jamais pu… Et notre père…

Renonçant à toute fierté face à son aîné, Alguérande laissa libre cours à ses larmes. En retour, Alhannis l'étreignit longuement, affectueusement.

- Nous comptons sur toi, Algie. Alors : vas-y, sans remords, sans entraves, pour le dégommer !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, si j'ai tout bien compris…

- Algie ! ?

- Je n'ai plus aucun doute : Auryel est le pion de mon plus redoutable ennemi. Je lui ai mis la pâtée, deux fois, ça n'a pas suffi, il est toujours revenu… Et là, je vais devoir défaire un Pirate surpuissant tout en l'épargnant pour le rendre à ses parents !

Alhannis serra fortement le bras de son cadet à la crinière fauve, ignorant sa grimace de douleur, affermissant encore plus sa prise au contraire !

- Ce fils est présumé avoir tué notre père, tu ne peux l'épargner !

- Je suis ainsi, Alhie… J'ai toujours voulu préserver la vie, d'être à deux pattes, à poils, à plumes ou à écailles, voire nus !

- Non, pas lui ! hurla Alhannis en accentuant encore sa poignée sur le bras de son cadet qui ne cilla pas.

- Lui, pourquoi pas ? J'étais le fils de la plus sanguinaire des Pirates à l'époque. Papa m'a balafré, sans savoir. Il m'a accueilli en sachant de qui j'étais issu. Il a dû, et doit encore, redouter les influences de mon hérédité maternelle… Et il ne m'a jamais fait défaut, au contraire ! Je lui dois donc ce combat, en son nom, avec mes valeurs et mes certitudes. Et peut-être, qu'à ma manière, j'ai un chouya plus de chances face à ce démon que notre père… Enfin, j'espère, car dans le cas contraire nous sommes tous morts et notre mère n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer… Et notre maman ne mérite pas un tel destin. Maintenant, Alhannis, quelles que soient mes décisions, mes ordres, laisse-moi faire !

- Oui, capitaine. Je m'occupe de doper Gahad, encore et encore, j'ai préparé ces programmes depuis toujours, il n'est que temps qu'ils servent, et je ne pense les avoir créés avec Khélye que pour toi !

- Merci, Alhannis ! Et maintenant, je veux que tu quittes ce bord, de gré… ou de force. Notre père ne peut nous perdre tous les deux ! J'ai fait préparer une navette intergalactique, elle t'emmènera en sécurité, à un relai Militaire, hors de portée d'Eméraldas ou de Toshiro !

- Ce ne sont pas nos amis les plus fidèles ?

- C'est compliqué… Pars en sûreté, Alhie ! Tu ne me feras pas d'histoire, s'il te plaît ?

- Non, je suis à tes ordres, mon capitaine de frère ! Tu es magnifique ! Je suis honoré d'avoir assisté à toute ta superbe ! Je n'ai pas de salut à te faire, Algie, mais je suis à jamais ton frère !

- A bientôt… J'espère…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alguérande assistait à l'envol de son aîné, le cœur gonflé d'espoir, sourire aux lèvres, le dernier avant un affrontement innommable.

Barre à la main, Alguérande semblait voguer sans but dans la mer d'étoiles, mais cela ne reflétait nullement ses sentiments.

Le jeune homme à la crinière fauve martela la grande barre en bois, en colère mais aussi résigné.

- Nous y allons, Gahad. Sus à ce Lorédan, et nous le déferons, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui…

- Comment allons-nous le trouver ?

- J'ai le pressentiment que c'est lui qui nous débusquera !

- Ce serait folie de sa part. Le _Deathbird_ n'a rien de ses proies habituelles, nous sommes tout sauf engageants au premier coup d'œil !

- Il nous affrontera, car nous sommes là pour avoir sa peau ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il pourrait entendre ce discours !

Mâchoire crispée au possible, doigts refermés sur les poignées de la barre de son cuirassé Pirate noir, Alguérande sourit à l'_Orichalque_ qui se tenait devant lui.

- C'est parti ! jeta-t-il, avant de donner un grand coup de barre pour finaliser l'approche de son cuirassé, en position de combat à mort !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Subissant de terribles dommages par le dard de scorpion de l'_Orichalque_, le _Deathbird_ tâchait de voler mais tous ses systèmes s'éteignaient les uns après les autres.

Soulagé d'être la seule forme de vie biologique à bord, Alguérande ne s'en réjouit néanmoins nullement.

- J'aurais dû faire évacuer Truffy, même s'il peut aller et venir entre les dimensions à sa guise…

Le chat au pelage café et à la crinière d'or se frotta à ses chevilles, ronronnant, rassurant.

- Gander, tu devais partir, ajouta le jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas biologique.

- Mais, tu es mon ami, et tu es en danger !

- Et, en ami, je ne te lâche pas !

- Merci… Est-ce que mon grand-frère est arrivé en lieu sûr ?

- Ton aîné poursuis son voyage en navette occultée, il est encore à plusieurs jours d'une station Militaire hors de portée de Lorédan. Mais il est vraiment en sécurité.

Alguérande fit tournoyer la barre, repositionnant son _Deathbird_ face à l'_Orichalque_ qui continuait de le pilonner de ses tirs.

Gander frémit.

- Les systèmes de survie du _Deathbird_ lâchent les uns après les autres. Tu es en grand danger, Alguérande ! Tu n'as plus le temps de fuir, nous sommes dans les lignes de mire de l'_Orichalque_. Je peux manœuvrer pour t'offrir un angle de fuite, pas plus, quelques secondes.

- Un capitaine n'abandonne jamais son vaisseau.

Sous un nouveau tir qui l'éventra sous toute sa longueur, de la proue à la tour de commandement quasi, le _Deathbird _frémit, touché à mort.

- J'ai du mal à respirer, souffla Alguérande.

- Oui, l'air s'enfuit, s'affola Gander. Tu es condamné !

- Et je n'ai plus de temps pour fuir. Je vais donc subir le sort de mon père à ce qu'il me semble… Je suffoque !

Alguérande tenta un sourire ironique ultime.

- Au moins, Lorédan ne pourra ni me crucifier ni me briser les jambes… Piètre consolation…

- Je ne peux empêcher que l'air s'échappe, s'excusa Gahad. Les systèmes s'arrêtent les uns après les autres, je ne peux rien faire… Et j'ai essayé pour la passerelle, mais là je… c'est terminé…

A court d'air respirable, Alguérande s'évanouit, songeant fugitivement que cette échappatoire lui évitait aussi la crucifixion et les membres brisés.

* * *

Sous les coups de langue affectueux de Truffy, Alguérande reprit lentement conscience, découvrant les palmiers de son asile de plusieurs mois d'errance et de trouvaille.

- Truffy, qu'est-il arrivé, dans mon monde réel ? !

- Le _Deathbird_ a été détruit, totalement, renseigna Lumélyance. Ce Gander, Truffy, cette intelligence que tu appelais Gahad. Ils ne sont plus.

- Nooonnnnn !

A genoux, affolé, brisé, Alguérande releva la tête.

- Alhannis ?

- Il est sauf, assura Lumélyance. Tu as sauvé ton grand frère, Alguérande, c'est déjà un tel miracle !

- Et, mes amis, tous ! ?

- Ils sont ici. Mais je ne les ranimerai que sur tes désirs, selon les besoins de tes combats.

- Mon _Deathbird _?

- Une épave, sans plus de vie à bord. L'_Orichalque_ est vraiment indestructible… Et je ne sais vraiment pas quel cuirassé le pourrait…

- Non… Je refuse cette réalité. C'est trop facile, pour Lorédan. Et ces vibrations dans l'air, elles n'existaient pas tout le temps que j'ai séjourné à ton Oasis, Lumélyance… Bien que je ne crois pas que tu sois Lumélyance ! Inutile d'essayer de me duper, Balkendorf. Je ne me résignerai jamais. C'est dans mes gènes ! Le combat est très loin d'être fini.

L'environnement luxuriant et enchanteur disparut, effectivement, cédant la place à une terre désolée, le sable gris et froid, uniquement parsemé d'arbres noirs et décharnés, le ciel de suie et le vent cinglant.

- Oui, ça te ressemble beaucoup plus, Balkendorf, ironisa Alguérande, poings serrés, ayant fait jaillir ses ailes de dragon. Et contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas seul.

Talmaïdès et Amarance se matérialisèrent à ses côtés, paisibles, réconfortantes alors qu'un affrontement mortel était sur le point de débuter !

Sorte de monstrueux minotaure, Balkendorf leur fit face, véritablement écument de rage.

- On va voir si le nombre est vraiment si important, ricana-t-il.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Voletant, Talmaïdès se place devant Alguérande, face à lui.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Et tu l'emporteras sans coup férir.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Et si c'est lui qui te tue ?

- Il sait que ça provoquerait sa fin. Je suis la seule à ne rien risquer dans cet engagement ! Envois-moi une décharge mortelle, je l'encaisserai sans broncher.

La femme papillon écarta les bras, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, yeux clos, en pose sacrificielle.

Alguérande se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. Un soldat, ou un général si tu préfères, ne tue pas un des siens !

- Et je ne peux pas m'autodétruire… Il le faut, Alguérande, il n'y a pas d'autre option !

- Si, celle envisagée… Tu es partante, Amarance ?

- Et elle, tu peux la sacrifier ? siffla Talmaïdès.

- Elle a une chance de s'en sortir, elle, rectifia le jeune homme à la crinière fauve.

- Truffy, exécute-moi ! hurla encore Talmaïdès.

Le lion jeta un coup d'œil à son maître qui secoua la tête en un signe négatif. Il se recoucha, prêt à tout autre ordre néanmoins.

Balkendorf ouvrit grand la gueule et projeta un flux tournoyant de flammes.

Truffy se redressa alors, ses yeux virèrent au rouge avant de jeter un trait d'énergie pure qui arrêta les flammes du Seigneur des Carsinoés.

- Il nous donne du temps, reprit Talmaïdès. Maintenant, n'hésite plus et lève la main sur moi, Algie ! Je t'en supplie, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen !

- Je refuse, c'est suffisamment clair ? aboya le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers Amarance.

- On y va… Et pardonne-moi si ça tournait mal !

- Je pense que le pardon caractérise assez bien toutes les situations en présence, fit-elle, le regard triste. Ton père et ses amis. Auryel et les sentiments lointains pour les amis de ses parents. Il faudra un autre ami pour apaiser tous ces sentiments. Mais ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Là, il faut se battre. Je ne t'ai rejoint que pour ça, et sans danger pour ta nouvelle histoire avec Madaryne.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment ajouter les galipettes à ce combat, remarqua Alguérande. Tu m'as été précieuse, quand c'était nécessaire. Mais, en effet, ma route de cœur ne se poursuivra qu'avec Madaryne, car nous avons des peines mutuelles à consoler… Enfin, si je m'en tire…

Alguérande porta les mains à sa poitrine.

- J'ai comme l'impression que mon corps physique suffoque bel et bien dans le monde réel. Il suffira à Balkendorf d'attendre un peu et je m'effondrerai comme une chiffe sans molle, sans que l'affrontement ait eu lieu !

- Tue-moi, Algie, et tout sera instantanément fini ! hurla encore la Carsinoé originelle.

- Je ne me bats que contre mes ennemis. Et tu es une amie fidèle depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je suis totalement incapable de porter la main sur toi. Amarance, on y va, tant qu'il me reste encore quelques forces !

Les deux amis passèrent à côté de Talmaïdès, se positionnant face à Balkendorf, Truffy rompant sa pose pour les laisser face à leur destin.

Le Seigneur des Carsinoés ricana.

- Si tu crois sincèrement qu'une doppelganger sera suffisante pour me vaincre ! ?

- Il faut parfois si peu de chose…

- Et vous êtes bien peu de chose pour moi ! glapit Balkendorf en ouvrant les mains pour envoyer de nouvelles frappes.

* * *

Sur la passerelle du _Deathbird_ en perdition, l'_Orichalque_ *dérivant de l'autre côté de sa baie vitrée, Gander n'avait pas interrompu le massage de réanimation qu'il effectuait sur Alguérande.

- Ouf, tu reviens…

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une bonne chose si j'en crois toutes les sirènes d'alarme, murmura le jeune homme. Et j'ai toujours autant de mal à respirer !

- J'ai sorti une assistance respiratoire de l'armoire d'urgence. Je vais t'amener au centre hospitalier et y dévier ce qui reste d'énergie.

- Ca ne servira à rien, sans secours, souffla Alguérande. Le _Deathbird_ est condamné.

- Je peux le manœuvrer, en manuel, un peu. Mais je préfère utiliser le peu d'énergie pour ta survie. Moi, je suis capable de tenir sur la puissance de mes cœurs, un peu.

- Le mieux serait que tu te désactives au lieu d'une interminable agonie…

- Ne sois donc pas pessimiste. Tu m'as habitué à tout le contraire, et aux miracles !

Plaçant le masque à oxygène et soulevant le corps du jeune homme qui avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience, Gander le porta jusqu'au centre hospitalier du cuirassé noir, obtenant ainsi un sursis, mais tout indiquait qu'il n'y aurait cette fois nul prodige.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

- Warius !

- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, Algie. Tu nous as vraiment fait très peur.

- Nous… ? Et, où… ?

- Le _Karyu_, démilitarisé et déclassé depuis que je suis à la retraite.

- Que… ?

- Ton père est mon ami, je ne pouvais qu'être à sa recherche, moi aussi ! Et c'est sur ton _Deathbird_ à la dérive que je suis tombé. Les systèmes de survie étaient au plus bas. Ton lieutenant, cet Oxymonth, il a dérivé l'énergie qui restait pour te maintenir en vie. Ça a été très juste pour te récupérer.

- Comme d'hab., je le crains… Tu as localisé mon père ?

- Non, rien du tout. Et si seulement la moitié de tout ce que tu as déliré est vrai, Eméraldas et Toshiro auront beaucoup de mal à se pardonner, et à se faire absoudre, si tant est que cela soit possible.

- Tu es resté près de moi ?

- Le plus possible. Mais je suis Humain, ce n'était biologiquement pas possible, Machinar a suppléé.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Combien de temps ?

- A quelques jours près, ça fait un mois que je t'ai transféré à mon bord.

- Un mois… Et pendant tout ce temps, mon père n'a sûrement jamais eu autant besoin de nous ! Mais, Auryel, il sait parfaitement où… ! ?

- Auryel n'était guère en meilleur état que toi après la raclée que tu lui as mise ! Et depuis, il en état catatonique, impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit !

- Il le faudra pourtant bien ! rugit Alguérande.

- Oui, plus tard. Ça ne vient plus à un jour près. Et tu as encore à te reposer.

- J'avoue que je ne me sens pas en état de pouvoir faire grand-chose…

- Et tu n'as rien à faire du tout, sourit Warius. Je suis là.

- Warius, il doit vraiment se reposer, intervint Machinar. Je m'occupe de lui, tu peux être désormais entièrement tranquille à son sujet.

- Merci à toi. Prends bien soin de lui !

* * *

Amarance eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je ne m'en croyais pas capable, mais je l'ai fait !

De la tête, Warius et Gander approuvèrent.

- Depuis qu'on a récupéré le gosse, nous n'osions pas te poser la question… Que s'est-il passé à l'ultime Sanctuaire de Balkendorf ?

- Je lui ai renvoyé son attaque. C'était de moins faible intensité que lorsque Dambale et lui ont fait exploser le Cristal, mais c'était une frappe, presque, humaine. Il ne l'a pas supportée. Talmaïdès et Truffy l'ont achevé, mais c'est autre chose qui le retient pour son éternité de mort.

- Quoi donc ? fit Warius.

- L'oubli. Il n'y a plus de Carsinoés. Et Lumélyance, depuis son véritable Oasis où nous avons été téléportés juste après, a effacé de la mémoire de Talmaïdès le souvenir de son Seigneur. Il n'existe plus pour celles qui furent ses sujettes. Il ne peut donc revenir une énième fois. Et Talmaïdès est sauve et peut demeurer auprès de celui qu'elle a choisi comme ami.

- C'est bien, sourirent Warius et Gander.

Amarance passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais repartir, moi aussi. Je n'étais venue que pour aider un ami et un compagnon des combats passés. Mais, pas sans savoir, moi aussi : comment va Alguérande ?

- Le sédatif de Machinar l'a rendormi. Il a maintenant à véritablement se reposer, à récupérer, lentement, car son organisme a été sérieusement éprouvé. Ça me laisse le temps de poursuivre les recherches de mon ami, conclut Warius.

- Il faut faire parler Auryel Ban ! jeta Gander, violemment, furieux même. Je me fiche que l'esprit de ce gosse soit parti à la dérive suite à l'influence trop violente de ce Balkendorf sur lui ! Il faut ramener son père à mon capitaine !

- On a déjà essayé : les sérums de vérité sont sans effet… soupira Warius. Ce qui subsiste de la vraie conscience de ce jeune homme refuse le retour à la réalité, pour les atrocités commises pour la plupart à son insu.

Amarance se leva.

- Je peux pénétrer les méandres de son esprit à la dérive. Laissez-moi au moins essayer.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à tenter, glissa Gander. Il faut le faire !

- Bien, suivez-moi, Amarance. Auryel Ban est dans mes cellules.

Sur le seuil du salon, Amarance se retourna.

- Votre équipage est à la retraite également, Colonel Zéro, il vous a suivi ?

- Une partie, sourit Warius. Machinar, Grenadier, et Marina bien sûr ! Shizuo Ishikura commande son propre cuirassé désormais, et il fait merveille ! Mais, notre temps à nous est révolu. En revanche, nous pouvons aider nos amis et les générations à venir. Ils m'ont suivi à la rescousse d'Albator et d'Alguérande !

Soulagé et préoccupé à la fois, Warius accompagna Amarance jusqu'à la cellule médicale d'Auryel qui détenait l'endroit d'abandon du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Sorte de modèles réduits de lutins, et ce jusqu'à leur bonnet en pointe, les Chinoris allaient et venaient paisiblement dans leur village de huttes de branchages, vaquant à leurs occupations de peuple semi-forestier en parfaite osmose avec l'environnement – seuls êtres vivants de la minuscule planète verte.

Passant au milieu d'eux, Clio se dirigea vers la hutte où depuis leur arrivée ils étaient hébergés.

- Les chinoris m'ont apporté de nouvelles plantes. Je vais refaire tes pansements. Mais ça irait mieux si nous disposions de meilleurs moyens de soins… Je ne peux pas plus pour toi, Albator.

- Mes blessures au poignet vont bien, celle au dos mieux. Mais je ne sens toujours pas mes jambes !

Deux chinoris avaient suivi la Jurassienne dans la hutte, refaisant consciencieusement les attelles des jambes du grand Pirate balafré avant de se retirer.

- Merci, les amis, fit Albator.

Les chinoris inclinèrent légèrement la tête, ne comprenant rien au galactien de celui qu'ils avaient recueilli, des mois plus tôt, mais sensibles aux intonations de sa voix.

Toujours incapable de reprendre des forces, Albator se laissa retomber sur son matelas empli de graines épousant au plus près son corps supplicié.

- Ca va encore prendre combien de temps, Clio ?

- Si seulement nous étions dans un environnement médicalisé… Et là, depuis le premier jour je redoute tant une infection. Les chinoris tout comme moi n'y pourrions rien… Je suis tellement inquiète !

- Je le perçois, depuis l'instant où je me suis réveillé ici… Je ne peux te rassurer, Clio… Je me sens bien trop faible, impuissant. Et j'espère que les miens ne me cherchent pas car c'est sans espoir…

- Tu sais très bien qu'Alguérande ne lâchera jamais.

Albator s'assombrit.

- Je sais… Et quelles que soient les raisons, je suis l'appât pour mon petit garçon !

- Je sais, tu me le répètes depuis le premier jour, Albator… Et nous ne pouvons rien… La puissance de cette petite planète me bloque, entièrement… Mais j'ai peur, moi aussi… Et tu le sais, toi aussi, depuis le premier jour…

Une larme roula sur la joue balafrée du grand Pirate.

- C'est ce que je redoute, au pire… Et je ne veux pas qu'Alguérande se jette dans la gueule du loup !

- Comme si tu pouvais quoi que ce soit, soupira Clio, désolée au possible, le cœur déchiré, depuis longtemps. J'ai à reprendre le pansement dans ton dos, qui ne guérit pas, ça va te faire hurler, aussi bois la potion de la thaumaturge des chinoris.

Docile, sans aucun choix, Albator avala le contenu de la coupelle qui le plongea aussitôt dans un profond sommeil, propice aux soins dispensés par son amie de toujours.

* * *

D'un bras solide, Warius avait soutenu et accompagné Alguérande à un fauteuil.

- Assieds-toi, doucement.

- Merci… J'ai encore la tête qui tourne…

- Tu as été très sérieusement éprouvé, tu as suffoqué jusqu'à l'extrême limite. Ton lieutenant t'a maintenu en vie au plus possible. Ça a épuisé les ultimes réserves d'énergie de ton _Death_. Mais tu as tenu bon et je t'ai récupéré ! Il te faut reprendre des forces.

Le regard désespéré, Alguérande saisit Warius par la manche de sa longue veste blanche.

- Je veux mon père… Je n'en peux plus…

Blanc comme un linge, fébrile, Alguérande demeura dans son fauteuil, inquiet et en pleine détresse émotionnelle.

- Alhannis est en route pour nous rejoindre. Je l'ai fait revenir, avoua Warius. Il peut t'aider ?

- Non… personne…J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à exploser !

- Algie !

- Appelle Machinar, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien !

- Tout de suite, Alguérande ! Tiens bon, Algie !

Warius fit face à Machinar qui sortait de ses salles de soins.

- Oui, le garçon ?

- Il a eu une crise cardiaque. Je l'ai mis en réanimation… Il est mal… As-tu retrouvé son papa ?

- Amarance a réussi. Je sais où est Albator, mais j'ignore dans quel état, et là j'ai les pires appréhensions… Albator, grièvement blessé, et dans un environnement sans hygiène, depuis tout ce temps… Alguérande ?

- Il ne va pas bien… Mais je le récupérerai, s'il a une raison de vivre, en plus de son fils et de la femme de sa vie. Il vivra, pour sa famille, mais il ne supportera jamais de perdre son père !

- Et je vais le lui rendre, sourit Warius. Nous approchons du lieu où il est alité depuis tous ces mois !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Revenant de très loin, Albator ouvrit son œil valide.

- Warius…

- Tu as été très mal, mon vieil ami… Tu reviens de très très loin. Mais j'ai à te solliciter d'entrée : Algie s'enfonce ! Il a besoin de toi, de ta voix, de ta présence !

- Algie ! ?

Warius aida son ami à prendre place dans un fauteuil roulant, pour l'amener à la salle de réanimation où se trouvait le jeune homme.

- Par les dieux, mon petit garçon ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Son cœur a lâché… Il a beaucoup trop donné… Il te sait sauf, et il s'en va.

- Ca, jamais ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré en se saisissant de la main du jeune homme pour se pencher sur lui. Tes amis de ces mondes étranges vont te transmettre mon message : je suis là et je te veux auprès de moi, mon grand garçon ! Je ne crois pas que tu m'entendes, mais tout ce que tu as fait… Tu m'as sauvé, et je ne te laisserai pas partir, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais ! Accroche-toi à ma voix, à moi, sinon cela n'aurait rien signifié que tu réussisses et que je sois là !

Albator serra au plus fort les doigts de son fils.

- Tu n'as pas fait tout ça, ces exploits, pour lâcher. Je te l'interdits ! Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, j'espère que tu m'entends, que tu t'accroches… Dans le cas contraire, à quoi bon m'avoir retrouvé et ramené ? Je t'aime trop, mon grand, et nous avons tous besoin de toi, nous sommes une famille !

* * *

Machinar s'approcha de son capitaine et de son ami.

- Ton intention est louable, Warius, mais tous les deux sont à ménager… Et Albator est le premier à devoir se ménager. Alguérande, je le retiens, au mieux. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de revenir, à leur rythme. Ne force, ni l'un ni l'autre, même dans les plus louables des intentions.

- Ca a fait du bien à Algie ? interrogea Albator.

- Son activité cérébrale est plus importante, il t'a entendu et a réagi. Ses battements cardiaques sont constants. Mais il est toujours dans le coma. Je vais l'en ramener, mais lentement. Warius, reconduit-le à sa chambre, il est encore bien trop faible !

Non sans soulagement, Clio vit son ami de toujours revenir, rallonger dans son lit par Warius.

- Désolé de t'avoir infligé ça…

- Si cela a pu aider mon garçon…

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit sur Marina.

- Alhannis vient d'arriver.

- Je veux le voir !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Après ce que je viens de faire, je pense pouvoir le supporter, assura Albator d'une voix faible. Et ce fils a lui aussi besoin de moi !

- Je te l'amène.

Mais quand Warius revint, son ami dormait profondément, veillé par son amie Jurassienne, et soulagé, Alhannis la rejoignit au chevet de son père.

- Ils sont saufs, ils reviendront tous les deux, le moment venu… Ils sont là, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Merci pour lui, Clio.

- C'était mon devoir, mon amitié, mon destin. Je vis et je m'éteindrai à ses côtés. Et tant que je suis en vie, sourit-elle.

- Merci, répéta Alhannis. Je peux veiller un moment avec toi.

- C'est un honneur.

- Oh, mon papa, quel soulagement de te savoir de retour auprès de nous ! souffla Alhannis en s'asseyant après avoir embrassé son père sur le front.

* * *

Alguérande se serra plus encore contre le massif corps chaud de Truffy qui rugit paisiblement en l'effleurant du museau.

- Je suis si bien ! Et je n'ai aucun doute, cette fois, c'est bel et bien ton Oasis, Lumélyance !

- Oui, aucune duperie de la part de Balkendorf. Il n'est plus, oublié, et c'est pire que de l'avoir détruit !

- Je ne me sens pas trop en état, en réalité.

- Tu as été très éprouvé, bien plus que tu ne le pensais. Il va te falloir du temps et beaucoup d'amour pour revenir. Et tu as si peu de temps justement, pour ce qui t'attend et ce que tu as à faire !

- Quoi, d'autres affrontements, déjà ?

- Oui, au plus proche, je suis désolée.

- Qui ? Oh, je crois que je ne l'ignore pas : Phernelmonde ! Mais, que lui ai-je fait ?

- Tu existes, alors que tu ne le devrais pas.

- Encore ce passé et futur modifiés… Ça ne me lâchera donc jamais ! ?

- C'est le poids éternel de ton retour, je le crains, Alguérande.

- Mais c'est trop, pour mon cœur, si j'en crois ce que je ressens…

- Ton cœur, la plus grande force et la plus grande faiblesse de ta lignée, c'est un fait éternel, en effet. Il n'empêche que tu dois tout endurer et tout surmonter. Je ne peux rien te promettre de mieux, sauf ta famille, elle te soutiendra toujours et te ramènera toujours.

Lumélyance sourit.

- Et là, je parle de ta famille au terme le plus proche !

- Madaryne ?

- Et vos enfants !

- Nos enfants ! se réjouit Alguérande.

- Une fois et c'est dans le mille. Vous êtes assez directs, dans ta lignée !

Alguérande se rasséréna plus encore.

- Elle est…

- Elle va te donner le plus beau des cadeaux, à nouveau.

Alguérande caressa l'échine de Truffy qui ronronna de plaisir, babines frémissantes.

- Mon père ?

- Il t'attend depuis un bon moment, tu ne peux le faire patienter plus. Il est bien plus fragile que tout ne le donne à penser.

- C'est mon papa adoré, fit Alguérande avec un sourire désarmant. Il est celui que je n'espérais pas dans les tortures de mon jeune âge. Il m'a tout donné, plus encore que je ne pouvais l'espérer je pense, et je n'essaie que de le lui rendre, comme je peux.

- Votre amour viendra à bout de toutes les épreuves, comme il l'a prouvé récemment, assura Lumélyance. Je suis ton amie, la Conscience des Univers, et je ne te laisserai jamais ! Maintenant, repars vers ton monde, mon Oasis ne t'accueillera jamais que de façon temporaire.

- Merci.

Alhannis et Clio sursautèrent.

- Warius ! ?

Albator se redressa légèrement dans son lit, pâle, affolé.

- Warius ?

- Alguérande est revenu à lui. Il réclame son papa !


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Sa navette posée sur le quai d'arrimage, Warius était monté à bord de l'_Arcadia_ et s'était rendu à la salle de l'Ordinateur.

- Tu as reçu tous les mots de passe pour activer les systèmes du planétoïde ?

- Oui, je le dirige vers la station spatiale Militaire de Chung qui est la plus proche de nos coordonnées actuelles, répondit Toshiro.

Le Grand Ordinateur marqua un temps de silence.

- Tu me confirmes que tu me désactiveras, une fois arrivés ?

- Tu seras mis en cale sèche pour une durée indéterminée. On te laissera juste assez d'énergie pour communiquer avec Eméraldas.

- Albator refuse toujours que nous volions à nouveau ensemble ?

- A quoi donc t'attendais-tu ? siffla soudain Warius, poings serrés. Comment pourrait-il encore te faire confiance après ce que tu lui as fait ? !

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Auryel puisse être capable de telles atrocités… Il n'était pas lui-même !

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour tirer sur Albator ! vitupéra Warius.

- Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux.

- Il est bien avancé avec ça, grinça encore l'ancien officier de la Flotte Indépendante. Il est encore très loin d'en avoir fini avec les souffrances. Une longue revalidation l'attend.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

- Tu as surtout complètement perdu la tête pour en arriver à une telle extrémité !

- Auryel n'aurait eu aucune chance face à lui. Je ne pouvais pas voir mon fils mourir sous mes caméras !

- Ce n'était quand même pas la peine de lui tirer dessus, répéta Warius.

- J'ai dû agir dans la précipitation…

- Non, tu as très soigneusement ajusté ton tir, contesta encore Warius. Et il a été dans la totale incapacité de se défendre face à Auryel. Même quand il l'a torturé, tu n'as pas bronché !

- C'était un cauchemar…

- A d'autres ! Eméraldas et toi avez saccagé tout ce qui vous unissait à Albator. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler de vous deux ! Sans l'obstination et les talents particuliers d'Alguérande, les soins de Clio, et sa volonté de vivre, il y a longtemps qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde. En les larguant sur cette planète, Auryel ne pensait pas que ces petits autochtones les recueilleraient et auraient le savoir de le guérir ! Enfin, c'est quand même l'opération planifiée par Surlis et Machinar qui déterminera s'il remarchera ou non.

- Si seulement je pouvais défaire le passé…

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Il va te falloir vivre avec ces remords.

- Comment va Auryel ? reprit Toshiro après un interminable moment de pesant silence.

- Toujours déconnecté de la réalité. Alguérande va tenter d'atteindre son esprit, mais pas avant que lui-même aille mieux. Et ça aussi prendra du temps.

- Tu t'occuperas d'eux, Warius ?

- Alhannis veille déjà sur son père et son frère. Mais je resterai tant qu'ils le désireront. Et de toute façon, je dois ramener le _Deathbird_ vers la Terre.

Tournant les talons, Warius quitta précipitamment l'_Arcadia_, l'atmosphère trop pesante, malsaine même, et sans aucune lueur d'espoir quant à l'avenir d'une improbable réconciliation.

* * *

Clio s'assit légèrement près d'Alguérande qui s'était installé dans un coin du salon, le chauffage presque poussé au maximum.

- Je pourrais le faire, suggéra-t-elle en lui servant un thé léger.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, c'est à moi.

- Amarance a déjà pénétré l'esprit d'Auryel, pour localiser la planète où vous nous avez retrouvés, puis pour extraire les mots de passe pour contrôler l'astéroïde.

- Là, c'est différent, murmura Alguérande. Je l'ai battu, quoique on puisse considérer que nous nous sommes mutuellement atomisés, c'est à moi d'aller le récupérer puisque je suis responsable de son état !

La Jurassienne avala quelques gorgées de la bouteille de saké.

- Après ce qu'Auryel a fait…

- Balkendorf est le seul responsable, glissa doucement Alguérande.

- Tu es bien trop gentil toi, gronda Clio. C'est parce qu'il s'agissait de leur fils qu'Eméraldas et Toshiro ont causé directement cette tragédie ! Tu es à ramasser à la petite cuillère et on ne sait pas encore si le tir de Toshy n'a pas privé ton père de sa mobilité… Si c'était le cas, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le punir !

- Quand nous serons à la station Chung, j'investirai l'esprit d'Auryel. Ainsi, comme il doit être mis en état d'arrestation pour ses méfaits, il pourra se défendre.

- Oui, d'ici là, repose-toi, fit-elle en l'embrassant affectueusement.

Elle se leva.

- Je vais auprès de ton père à présent.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

En extrême urgence, Salmanille avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à la station Militaire Chung.

Alhannis avait accueilli sa mère à sa descente de navette intergalactique.

- Je pouvais gérer, je t'assure, fit-il.

- Ma place était auprès de vous. Ton père et ton frère ont besoin de moi !

- Pouchy est passé en coup de vent hier. Il a apporté de l'Elixir de Vie pour Alguérande. Il a dit qu'Algie en ressentirait rapidement les effets bénéfiques.

- J'aurais voulu que cette navette, bien qu'elle soit une des plus rapides de la Flotte m'amène plus tôt. Des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Surlis et Machinar ont réparé les derniers dégâts causés par le tir de Toshiro. Maintenant, il faut attendre pour que l'intervention produise ses effets. Papa t'attend impatiemment ! Mais tu n'auras droit qu'à quelques minutes de visite car l'intervention l'a fort éprouvé, moins que tout ce qu'il a enduré depuis des mois, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça en sus !

- Il tiendra bon, certifia Salmanille. Il n'a pas survécu tous ces mois, dans de déplorables conditions d'hygiène, avec des soins rudimentaires, pour lâcher maintenant. Son corps est peut-être brisé, sa volonté ne le sera jamais.

- En fait, je crois que c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin de toi, maman !

Et Alhannis étreignit affectueusement sa mère.

* * *

En attendant que leur mère finisse sa visite, Alhannis avait rejoint son cadet à la crinière fauve.

- Tu as meilleure mine, sourit-il.

- Pouchy ne mentait pas. Son Elixir me revigore entièrement. A chaque jour qui passe, je sens mon cœur plus solide. Il devrait entièrement guérir, et en un temps record !

- Et n'est-ce pas prématuré de t'infliger l'épreuve de pénétrer l'esprit d'Auryel Ban ?

- Il n'a été qu'une marionnette entre les pattes de Balkendorf… A l'instar de Warius, il était présent de corps mais ne pouvait rien faire pour se dégager de l'emprise du Seigneur des Carsinoés. Bon, il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire aucun de nous tous, déjà à peine proche de ses parents, mais libre de ses pensées et actes il n'aurait jamais été ce bourreau ultra-violent !

- Voilà pourquoi c'est moi que tu dois envoyer là-bas ! jeta Warius en rentrant dans le salon que la Flotte avait mis à la disposition d'Alguérande et de sa famille au sens élargi. Je suis le mieux, et le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'endure Auryel Ban et pourquoi il refuse de revenir à la réalité. J'aurai les mots pour le convaincre de changer d'avis !

- Mais, tu n'as aucun pouvoir ! protesta Alhannis.

- Alguérande et Amarance, si ! En unissant leurs forces, ils me projetteront dans son esprit, le temps nécessaire. Ça marche bien ainsi, Algie ?

- Oui, il n'y a jamais eu de modèle ultra réduit de moi dans un cerveau ! ne put s'empêcher de sourire Alguérande. Mais je te demande de bien réfléchir, avant de…

- C'est fait, et depuis un bon moment déjà !

Salmanille et Marina passant sous l'arcade du salon, les trois hommes se turent, Warius ayant un signe de silence quant à leurs intentions à l'égard du fils d'Eméraldas et de Toshiro.

- Tu as vu papa ? s'enquit Alguérande en venant lentement vers sa mère, encore terriblement pâle, les yeux mangés de cernes et ses jeunes traits profondément marqués par l'épuisement, mais une lueur d'énergie infinie dans ses prunelles gris métal.

- J'ai enfin pu serrer l'homme de ma vie, savoir qu'il était là, vivant. Je crois que ce n'est que là que je vous ai cru… Mais il est si faible, si résigné aussi… Il m'a dit…

- Quoi donc ? glapirent ses fils.

- Il a dit que s'il ne pouvait remarcher, il saurait choisir la voie par laquelle fuir !

- Ca, c'est hors de question ! hurla Alguérande. Nous ne le laisserons pas partir. Celle qui m'a mis au monde m'a battu, affamé, humilié, a tout fait pour me faire mourir sous les sévices – mais j'ai tenu bon, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, sans doute un espoir qui était ma famille. Et c'est papa qui a accompli ces prodiges. J'en ferai d'autres pour lui, même si en ce cas, il doit vouloir vivre pour tenir et qu'en dépit de l'Elixir j'ai à peine assez de forces pour moi… Désolé, maman.

Salmanille étreignit le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- Tu me l'as rendu, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. J'avais tellement peur, je désespérais… Je pense que je finissais par ne plus y croire… Et je viens d'avoir mon mari dans les bras ! C'est lui, dans le fond, qui m'a réconfortée !

Salmanille remit une tablette de poche dans la main du jeune homme.

- Madaryne a enregistré un message à ton intention. Elle ne pouvait venir, mais a suivi chaque pas de tes recherches avec moi.

Salmanille eut un petit sourire.

- Je serai donc la dernière à savoir, Algie ? Madaryne et toi… ?

- Qui sait…

- J'en serais tellement heureuse !

Alhannis prit sa mère par la main.

- Viens t'asseoir, maman. Je vais faire servir une légère collation. Algie ?

- Je suis à bout de forces. Je vais prendre ma quotidienne rasade de l'Elixir, ensuite je vais aller dormir. Je promets d'être des vôtres pour le dîner !

- Nous viendrons, si vous nous acceptez, sourit Marina en entraînant son époux pour une fin d'après-midi en tête à tête.

- Avec plaisir, fit Alhannis.

* * *

Disposant d'énergie minimale pour son alimentation, Toshiro avait atteint le _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Nous avons fait le pire mal à notre ami, pour défendre un fils qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même… Nous les avons perdus tous les deux. Il nous faut partir. La mer d'étoiles est assez vaste. Peut-être y trouverons-nous l'apaisement… Je te rejoins.

- Et je t'attends, mon amour infini ! fit douloureusement la magnifique rousse balafrée.

Enclenchant ses réacteurs, l'_Arcadia_ s'arracha à son quai d'arrimage et se perdit dans la mer d'étoiles.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Même si c'était sans grande surprise, Warius n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

- L'_Arcadia_ ne te manque vraiment pas ?

- Vu les derniers souvenirs qui y sont rattachés, c'est un soulagement ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau me sentir bien sur cette passerelle, en sécurité, avec un Grand Ordinateur qui passe son temps à trahir ! ?

- Je suis sûr qu'Alguérande t'aurait fourni une copie mémorielle de Gahad, ou encore Alhannis te programmer entièrement un nouveau centre de coordination…

- Je ne veux plus qu'on me parle de l'_Arcadia_, c'est clair ? aboya Albator. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je serai apte à remettre les pieds sur une passerelle ! Et toujours grâce à Toshiro !

- Sa peur l'a conduit aux pires extrémités, j'en conviens.

- Et tout ce que dans la foulée les miens ont enduré. Les nouvelles souffrances d'Alguérande. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

Autant pour ne pas envenimer une discussion stérile et y épuiser son ami, Warius préféra aborder un sujet qui n'était pourtant pas moins préoccupant.

- Dans quatre jours, nous serons en vue de la Terre. Je t'y laisserai passer ta convalescence. Je n'ai pas posé la question à ton Doc Mécanoïde, qui ne m'aurait d'ailleurs pas répondu, mais est-ce qu'il y a une évolution à ton état ?

- Je n'en note aucune, grinça Albator.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois mettre de la mauvaise volonté à quelque chose…

- J'ai tout mon temps, non ?

- Si tu le consacres à te rétablir, ça m'ira.

- De quoi je me mêle ? ! marmonna encore Albator.

- Et si tu comptes baisser les bras, moi j'ai bien alors l'intention de m'incruster, prévint Warius.

- Tu ne me lâches pas, toi.

- Jamais !

* * *

A quelques heures d'arriver en orbite de la Terre, Alguérande s'était rendu sur son _Deathbird_.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demande de te rejoindre ici, Algie ? fit Warius.

- Je ne voulais pas d'oreilles indiscrètes…

Le jeune homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Papa ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? jeta-t-il alors tout de trac.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, avoua Warius, pas fâché de pouvoir aborder le sujet avec un interlocuteur qui n'était pas buté et fuyant ! Auryel a fait briser ses jambes, mais Toshiro a brisé leur amitié… C'est beaucoup plus dur à encaisser pour lui que les douleurs qu'il endure d'un bout à l'autre de la journée…

- Mais, il va reprendre le dessus, n'est-ce pas, Warius ? insista Alguérande dans un glapissement.

- Je l'espère. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, rectifia-t-il. Après l'amour de sa famille, l'amitié est ce qui importe le plus pour lui. Et si vous êtes là, on lui a retiré l'autre pilier de ses certitudes. J'ai récupéré Maji sur le planétoïde, mais le tiers de l'équipage avec lequel Albator était parti à la poursuite d'Auryel a été massacré par ce dernier – il ne lui reste en sus qu'une petite moitié de son équipage d'origine… Non, Algie, je n'ai aucune idée de s'il supportera ces désillusions… Désolé, Alguérande.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, Warius. Je voulais juste en avoir confirmation de ta bouche, soupira le jeune homme en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Nous, on sera là, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?

- Sur la longueur, avec le temps, il le faudra bien, souhaita Warius en étreignant amicalement l'épaule de son jeune interlocuteur. Je ne peux envisager des univers saccagés où il aurait perdu son instinct de survie. Et je veux garder l'insensé espoir que Toshiro et lui se réconcilieront !

- C'est impossible. Il faudrait un miracle. Et je ne fais pas ce genre de prodige !

- Oh que si, Algie, assura Warius.

Alguérande se releva, finit de se masser les tempes comme s'il pouvait chasser la migraine qui venait de commencer à lui déchirer le cerveau, passant néanmoins de façon tout aussi fulgurante !

Il fixa l'ancien officier de la Flotte Indépendante dans les yeux.

- Il ne faut pas dire de cet entretien à ma mère et à mon aîné ! intima-t-il.

- Mais… Ils sont déjà au courant. J'ai eu, avec eux, cette conversation en début de semaine !

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit…

Warius sourit.

- Tu es encore fragile. Ils ne voulaient pas te surcharger d'émotions, te faire encore plus de peine que tu n'en ressens.

Alguérande ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Inutile de me ménager. Je ne vais plus me réfugier dans le coma pour échapper à la réalité. Et là je dois me joindre aux miens pour aider mon père !

- Je serai là, si tu le souhaites.

- Merci, Warius. Vous pourrez tous vous installer au château, le temps que vous voudrez passer auprès de nous.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, Algie. Tu es un cadeau des dieux !

- Je ne pense pas qu'Auryel aura ce raisonnement quand je t'aurai envoyé dans les tréfonds de son esprit ! Ce que vous vous direz ne regardera personne d'autre. Et, quoi qu'il arrive ensuite, la Justice suivra son cours. Tu es prêt, Warius ?

- Oui.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Truffy ayant grimpé sur lui et s'étant installé sur son épaule, Alguérande était rentré dans la salle de jeux.

- Alveyron !

Le garçonnet poussa un cri de joie et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

- Je t'aime tout plein, mon papa !

- Tu es mon trésor, Alfie.

- Veux voir mon papy ! ?

- Oui, il s'apprête pour votre promenade quotidienne dans le parc. Mais il a encore besoin des infirmiers pour qu'il puisse venir t'attendre près du labyrinthe. Et donc moi je peux te câliner !

Serrant son fils à lui faire mal, mais le petit ne protestant pas un instant, Alguérande s'emplit de la présence de l'enfant qui lui entourait le cou de ses bras.

Le garçonnet roucoulant contre lui, Alguérande exécuta une sorte de petite valse dans la salle de jeux. Alveyron rit à gorge déployée.

- Encore ! Encore, mon papa !

Alguérande passa ses doigts dans les boucles couleur de miel de son fils.

- Ma merveille !

- Notre merveille ! rectifia Madaryne en le rejoignant. Tu es beau, Alveyron !

- Maman ! fit le tout petit en faisant des risettes à sa mère.

Alveyron rit.

- J'ai faim !

- Ta nounou va te faire manger, sourirent ses parents. Ensuite, tu iras te promener avec ton papy.

- Papy, je l'aime, il est mal…

- Ton grand-père t'adore. Tu vas encore faire une jolie balade avec lui, assura Alguérande. Pour sa tristesse, nous sommes là, mon tout-petit ! Garde bien ton innocence de tout le mal, tu le mérites plus que quiconque !

- Papa ! pépia Alveyron.

* * *

Leur fils en promenade avec son grand-père, ses parents avaient pris le thé dans la serre aux poissons tropicaux.

Alguérande reposa sa tasse en verre.

- Tu restes bien toute cette semaine et la suivante ? insista Alguérande.

- Les dates de mes concerts ont été établies en fonction des congés de la scolarité d'Alfie, de ses cours de Maternelle ! Je ne modifierai donc rien sur ce point. Je suis là pour encore dix jours !

Madaryne passa la serviette sur sa bouche, la reposant délicatement près du plateau de petits canapés sucrés qui accompagnaient leur boisson.

- Alveyron réclamait tant son papa ! Il sentait quelque chose, sans pouvoir l'exprimer, bien qu'il soit bouleversé… Et je ne peux pas interpréter ses émotions… Mais je l'aime plus que tout !

La jeune femme se leva.

- Il ne me suffit plus… J'ai besoin de plus, de bien plus ! Il y a un homme dans ma vie et je ne veux plus la passer sans lui !

Mais, avant qu'Alguérande puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant sa main, la portant avec ferveur à ses lèvres.

- J'aurai bien besoin de toute ma vie pour me faire pardonner ce que je t'ai infligé. Et pour cela, je dois être auprès de toi ! Mais, cela ne sera que si ton cœur me pardonne les horreurs que je t'ai infligées… Je ne pourrai jamais les effacer, mais je souhaite les apaiser.

- Je ne serai jamais que moi, Madaryne, je ne peux te promettre de t'offrir le meilleur – même plutôt le contraire… Mais je te suis fidèle, et à notre fils, à jamais ! Je ne puis plus, je suis désolé.

- Et ça me suffit, pour toujours ! affirma Madaryne. Je ne faillirai plus, jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai !

- Je sais.

Madaryne prit la main du jeune homme.

- Alguérande Waldenheim, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui.

Madaryne se jeta alors dans les bras du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, et qui avait dans son cœur toute la tolérance des univers.

FIN


End file.
